No Dejes Que Te Dómine
by RyoNef191
Summary: Por las noches, Ash se encarga de manchar su nombre y su alma con cada "pecado" que comete. Él guarda un gran secreto que no quiere revelarlo a nadie y mucho menos a la chica que quiere (Dawn). Poco sabe que es gracias a esta chica por la cual él comete estas atrocidades. Pearlshipping: Ash/Dawn
1. Prologo

**_DICEN QUE UNA VEZ QUE HAZ MATADO, NO PUEDES DEJAR DE HACERLO_**

**_/_**

**_CAPÍTULO 1 _**

Nuestra historia comienza con cierto chico de gorra roja, quien está vez se encuentra caminando en medio de la noche por las calles de ciudad jubileo. Sin rumbo en específico. No lo acompaña ni siquiera su fiel pikachu, prefirió salir sin ningún tipo de compañía.

Él entrenador estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, pero parecía que pensaba en algo distinto a lo de siempre, algo que no está relacionado con la Liga pokemon. El chico recién hacia calificado para entrar a la Liga, pero no era eso lo que lo tenía preocupado.

Siguió caminando por las desoladas calles de Jubileo cabizbajo, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de si polera, sin dejar de pensar profundamente. En cierto punto un grupo de tres pandilleros de la ciudad lo vieron y comenzaron a seguirlo, el chico se había dado cuenta de esto pero no le dio importancia, esto no le preocupaba

Más bien, deberían preocuparse por ellos mismos— se dijo Ash a si mismo esbozando una extraña y misteriosa sonrisa en el rostro.

Ash siguió caminando consciente que lo venían siguiendo, y consciente también que había menos gente cada vez más.

En cierto momento el entrenador decidió detenerse a mitad de la calle. No había nadie a excepción de los tres jóvenes que lo venían siguiendo. Los tes sujetos se le acercaron y lo rodearon entre los tres, pero aún así el chico seguía cabizbajo sin prestarles atención.

No debiste detenerte— dijo uno de los pandilleros, un sujeto grande y robusto con cara de tener más enemigos que amigos

Ash no dijo nada ante lo que dijo el sujeto que tenía a un lado suyo. Es más, no parecía darle importancia a su situación actual.

Qué? Por qué tan callado?— dijo el segundo pandillero sacando una navaja de su chamarra de cuero. Este tenía un aspecto de ser el más maníaco de los tres; Pero ante esto, Ash seguía sin inmutarse en lo absoluto.

El tercer pandillero, el que tenía frente a él y al parecer era el líder, se había hartado de su silencio, así que le sujetó la cara para poder verlo, pero se admiró al verlo. El entrenador proveniente de Kanto tenía una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, una sonrisa perturbadora que era inusual en el joven entrenador ya que representaba malicia. Esta sonrisa extrañó por mucho al pandillero ya que era raro que alguien sonriera de esa manera en una situación como esa. Pero lo más perturbador, aparte de su sonrisa, era que la pupila de su ojo derecho era de un color rojo sangre.

Qué?... No piensas decir nada o hacer algo?— dijo el líder de la pandilla

Para qué? Si los que deberían atemorizarce deberían ser ustedes

Nosotros?— dijo el sujeto que había sacado su navaja en robo de burla— no me hagas reír!

El pandillero robusto se estaba hartando de la confianza de Ash, así que también sacó de su chaqueta de cuero un cuchillo afilado y se acercó un poco más al entrenador— ya me estás hartado! Danos lo que traes o...— no pudo terminar la frase...

Ash también se había hartado de sus agresores. Al ver que el más grande se había acercado más, y al momento en que este acercó el cuchillo a su cuello, aprovechó para arrebatarle el cuchillo hábilmente y conese mismo poder hacerle una herida profunda en la garganta. El sujeto escupió sangre, luego cayó al suelo dejando a su alrededor un charco de sangre que ser hacia cada vez más grande. Las tres miradas se posaron en el cuerpo que se retorcia de dolor en el suelo y que lentamente se detuvo

Hijo de puta...— dijo el líder totalmente admirado por la rápida y sádica acción del muchacho.

El segundo pandillero, enfurecido por lo sucedido a su compañero y amigo, se acercó rápida y frenéticamente al chico, con el brazo levantado para poder atacarlo. Ash notó esto, así que rápidamente reaccionó.

Al momento en que el pandillero iba a apuñalarlo, Ash sostuvo su brazo con la mano izquierda y con la mano derecha le insertó el cuchillo en el pecho. El pandillero hizo un gesto de sorpresa y miedo, ya que el cuchillo había sido insertado profundamente dentro de su cuerpo. Pero eso no fue suficiente para Ash, ya que empujó el cuchillo hacia abajo, abriendo una gran abertura. Al llegar al estómago, jaló el cuchillo pero haciendo una elipse dentro de su cuerpo, logrando que sus órganos internos se desprendieran y salieran del cuerpo por la gran herida que había creado, y todo esto teniendo al sujeto vivo.

El pandillero aflojó el cuerpo. Ash le quitó su navaja y sacó el cuchillo de su cuerpo, esto permitió que el pobre sujeto pudiera caer al suelo chino lo había hecho su compañero.

Ash seguía esbozando esa sonrisa diabólica, esa sonrisa que representaba satisfacción por lo que acababa de hacer. Giró la cabeza para ver al líder de la pandilla, pero sólo vio que éste estaba alejándose de él... Pero esto no le importó. El chico se preparó, ajustó su puntería y lanzó el cuchillo con gran fuerza y destreza.

El líder de la pandilla corría para salvar su vida, pero fue inútil. El cuchillo le había alcanzado. Había sido insertado en su espalda, toda la hoja quedó dentro de su cuerpo, de la herida comenzó a salir gran cantidad de sangre que recorría por su espalda. El pandillero estaba adquirido por la fuerza del impacto, pero aún así, no evitó que siguiera caminando lentamente con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien que lo auxiliara... Más no sería así.

Ash comenzó a caminar hacia el sujeto aquél. El pandillero no se detenía por más herido que estaba, así que Ash, hartandose de él) decidió lanzar la otra navaja que tenía, esta vez dio directo en la prensa del pandillero haciendo que éste cayera, pero aún así decidió arrastrarse.

Ash seguía caminando tranquilamente, siguió así hasta lograr alcanzar al sujeto. El gran cuchillo todavía estaba insertado en el cuerpo del pandillero, lo que el entrenador hizo fue presionar con su pie el cuchillo enterrandolo, todavía más, dentro de su cuerpo.

El sujeto gritaba por el dolor ocasionado, pero eran sus gritos lo que a Ash le gustaba. La sangre escurría por el suelo. Ash no dejó de presionar hasta que el pobre diablo aquel dejara de gritar, dando la indicación de haber muerto.

El chico decidió que ya era hora de regresar al hotel donde se hospedaba. Dio una última sonrisa de satisfacción, ya se había divertido por un momento, pero todavía no estaba satisfecho, así que regresó con cada cuerpo para poder terminar el trabajo

/

Ash se levantó de golpe gracias a su reciente pesadilla. Estaba aturdido, asustado, deseando que solamente haya sido eso, una pesadilla de lo más escalofriante.

Revisó a su alrededor, él estaba con su típica ropa para dormir (si es que a una camisa y sus calzoncillos se pueden llamar ropa de dormir).

Pero algo andaba mal, él no estaba en la habitación que había alquilado, era una habitación totalmente diferente. Era una habitación para tres personas y eso era algo raro ya que el solo pidió una habitación para dos, para él y para su acompañante quien no estaba junto a él.

Volvió a echar un vistazo a la habitación y notó que su ropa estaba tirada en una silla. Fue hacía ella, rogando no encontrar nada fuera de lo común en ella, pero muy para su desgracia no fue así. El chico encontró una mancha de sangre seca, no era muy grande pero si era muy visible.

No... Mierda no...— se dijo estando muy entristecido.

Ash se volvió a sentar en el borde de la cama. Se sujetaba la cabeza tratando de negar la realidad— no... Mierda no otra vez... Sigo haciéndolo... Por qué? DIOS no...— seguía repitiéndose una y otra vez esperando a que su realidad fuera otra.

Ketchum prestó atención a un ligero charco de sangre que provenía de debajo de la cama— oh no... No me digas que— se dijo a si mismo atemorizado.

Revisó debajo de la cama, y si, allí abajo se formada un charco de sangre coagulada cuyo origen provenía del interior de la cama. El chico levantó el colchón y allí vio algo que le erizó la piel. Él había abierto un agujero en el tambor (bueno... por lo menos así le decimos por acá) de la cama y metió allí el cuerpo de un entrenador un poco más alto que él. El cuerpo estaba cubierto de su misma sangre que todavía no secaba; tenía los ojos desorbitados, sus pupilas estaban votadas hacia arriba y su boca estaba abierta completamente esbozando un gesto de absoluto terror. Al parecer, Ash le había cortado la venda yugular; aparte de eso, se había divertido abriendo una gran abertura en si puedo, extripando su corazón, separandolo de su cuerpo y dejando todo su interior expuesto. Por los rasgos faciales del tipo Ash dedujo que, por desgracia, el entrenador seguía vivo al momento de quitarle su corazón.

No... DIOS mío dime que esto no está pasando. Yo no pude haberlo matado— Ash trataba de consolarse a como diera lugar. Por desgracia la cosa no acaba aquí

En el suelo había otro rastro de sangre que seca que terminaba dentro del armario. Sin dudarlo, fue a revisar. Abrió las puertas del armario de par en par y sintió que habría las puertas del infierno debido a que dentro estaba el segundo cuerpo: una chica de igualmente su misma edad que se encontraba de cabeza debido a que sus piernas estaban trenzadas en el tuvo donde se colocan las prendas.

El cuerpo de la joven tenía varias heridas de considerable tamaño y profundidad, de las cuales todavía brotaba sangre. Pareciera que Ash había insertado el cuchillo en los ojos de la muchacha, haciendo que estos reventaran; y al igual que su compañero ésta tampoco tenía su corazón.

Ash sintió náuseas, no solo por el hecho de tener a un cadáver en una condición deplorable frente a él, sino también por el olor que este despedía. Así que fue directo al cuarto de baño, sólo para encontrarse con el tercer cuerpo. Era otro entrenador que esta vez se encontraba muerto en la bañera.

El agua estaba teñida de sangre, y así como con los otros dos entrenadores, éste tampoco tenía si corazón, pero asiste de eso, no tenía ninguna otra herida. Era raro. Ash sabía, por lo menos, como era la forma en que mataba

Que extraño. Por lo regular les apuñalo y los hiero de gravedad antes de sacarles el corazón.— Ash se dijo a si mismo. Pero lejos de estar aterrado por este nuevo cadáver, estaba usando la sensatez y la lógica— a no ser que... OH NO!— se alteró al pensar en la opción más probable.

Ash se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos y comenzó a sujetarse la cabeza para evitar pensar en aquella forma en la que, probablemente, mató al entrenador (no entraré en detalles. Sólo pónganse a pensar ¿Cuál es la peor muerte que le podrías dar a un hombre?).

/

Ash se vistió. Ya debía salir de aquella habitación antes que su acompañante no lo encontrara en la habitación. Pero antes que nada, estaba nuevamente sentado a orilla de la cama tratando de contestarse una gran interrogante

Que habré hecho con sus corazones. Cada que me pasa esto siempre les arranco el corazón y ni siquiera sé que hago con ellos.— se decía un poco frustrado por no saber la respuesta.

Se levantó para poder retirarse. Akl levantarse vio que frente suyo había un espejo, donde pudo reflejarse y notar que su ojo derecho ya no era de color rojo subí de su color natural.

El chico ser acercó a la ventana. No podía salir por la puerta uta que afectarían de él cuando encuentren los cadáveres. Estaba en un segundo OSI, y frente a él había un gran árbol por donde podía escalar (más fácil no se lo puedo poner). Ash salió de la habitación dejando un crudo recuerdo detrás de él.

/

\

Ash corría por los pasillos del hotel para poder regresar a su habitación sin que su compañera se diera cuenta que no estuvo toda la noche.

Llegó a su habitación. Pero ella ya estaba esperándolo afuera de esta; ella estaba con los brazos cruzados y con una fuerte mirada de enojo. Era cierta chica de cabello largo azul y faja rosada.

_Dawn_... Cómo amaneciste?— preguntó Ash nerviosamente esperando las acusaciones y preguntas de la chica

Cómo crees que amanecí? Desperté y no estabas a mí lado— dijo Dawn enojada por la acción del chico— donde demonios estabas?!

El chico debía inventarse algo rápido. Si bien no era la primera vez que se escabullia por la noche, si era la primera vez que Dawn ni lo encontraba por la mañana. Teniendo la escusa perfecta comenzó— es que... Me levanté temprano para ir al comedor a comer algo

Dawn puso una mirada retadora hacia el chico, ella sabía que podría estar mintiendo. Dio un vistazo rápido hacia su cuerpo y su ropa, y fue cuando notó la pequeña mancha de sangre seca de su camisa.

Qué es eso?— dijo señalando la mancha, pero sin saber que era exactamente

Ash tenía que volver a inventarse algo y rápido, ya que ella podría saber su terrible secreto— Ah... Eso?... Pues— titubeaba al principio, pero logró armarse de valor y contestarle— es que comí papas fritas pero con harta salsa. Debí mancharme mientras comía.

Dawn siguió mirando al chico acusadoramente. Ash estaba nervioso esperando a que le creyera.

Dawn siguió haciendo algún tipo de inspección con la vista, siguió así harta que lanzó una gran sonrisa de sincera felicidad y confianza hacia el chico— está bien! Te creo!— dijo para después abrazarlo por el cuello y besarle en los labios.

Ash correspondió el beso y el abrazo. Pero antes de romper el beso, Dawn le mordió el labio inferior tan fuerte que hizo que se desangrara. Cuando ella se separó, le dijo, o más bien le advirtió— vuelves a irte de esa manera y te juro que te irá peor

Dawn tomó la mano del chico, abrió las puerta de la habitación y dijo— ven, te curaré la herida. No mjr gusta besarte con los labios con sabor a sangre— con eso se llevó a Ash dentro de la habitación.

Ash no podía quejarse, preferia aguantarse el dolor a que Dawn supiera cuál es su gran secreto durante las noches.


	2. Kenny

**_CAPÍTULO 2_**

**_El demonio del mal es uno de los instintos primeros del corazón humano— _****_EDGAR ALLAN POE_**

**_/_**

Dawn se estaba preparando para el concurso que en pocos minutos comenzaba. Solo le faltaba el arreglar su cabello, pero para eso estaba su novio Ash quien felizmente aceptó el peinarle para el concurso

Al fin hoy es el día. Solo falta ganar este último listón y calificaré para el Gran Festival— decía Dawn con mucho entusiasmo

Se que lo vas a lograr mi amor— dijo Ash terminadode peinar a su novia. Luego se arrodilló frente a ella— eres la mejor coordinadora que he conocido

Ah... Ash... Que tierno— decía Dawn totalmente sonrojada. A pesar de todo, seguía sorprendiendose cada ves que Ash decía algo así. Decidió proseguir con la conversación solo para no quedarse atrás— pero tú sabes que no es cierto. Hay muchas coordinadoras que son mucho mejores, y tú has conocido a muchas más talentosas que yo

Y eso que!— dijo Ash. El muchacho tomó la mano de la chica y la envolvió entre las suyas para luego decirle con una mirada dulce— mi amor tu eres mejor que todas ellas. Cierto es que son buenas en los concursos pero tú eres mejor en eso y para mucho más, buena con los pokemon, buena novia... Buena para el "amor"— en esa última frase Ash puso en su cara una ligera expresión de perversión.

Dawn se sonrojó más ante las últimas palabras del chico, y bajó la mirada para que Ash no la viera así pero ante este gesto el entrenador solo rió por un par de segundos. Si bien él era un chico cariñoso, en el fondo, y en algunas ocasiones y sobretodo por las noches, siempre ha sido un chico pervertido.

Ah... Baka... Sabes que no me gusta que digas esas cosas así de repente— dijo Dawn aún con la mirada baja, a lo que el chico siguió riendo. Luego volvió a mirarlo y siguió— pero debes confesar que todas ellas...

Hey— interrumpió Ash a su pareja sin dejar de sonreír— vas a querer que te adule a tí o a las demás chicas, solo para que te pongas celosa con tan solo escuchar sus nombres

La coordinadora rió levemente para luego decir— tan bien me conoces? Enserio sabes todo sobre mí

Solo sé que no quiero que te enojes nuevamente conmigo— fue lo último que dijo Ash antes de ponerse de pié y besar a Dawn en los labios.

Comenzaron a llamar a los coordinadores para que se prepararán, ante esto Dawn tuvo que romper rápidamente con el beso y decir— ah... Mi turno! Perdón Ash pero...

Tranquila— dijo Ash interrumpiendo a la coordinadora con una tierna sonrisa— para eso estamos aquí

Dawn no se fue sin antes abrazar al chico, luego salió de la habitación para dirigirse al estadio.

/

La chica se había detenido antes de salir a escena, la razón era que por el corredor había encontrado a Kenny, su amigo de la infancia. El chico estaba vestido con su traje de torero español.

Hey! Hola Dee-Dee— dijo el coordinador

Ya te he dicho que no me digas así!— contestó la chica rápidamente

/

Ash había salido de la habitación y estaba por el corredor en camino hacia las gradas. Pero se detuvo al ver a Dawn junto a Kenny, quienes al parecer llevaban una conversación interesante

Dawn... Quiero que vengas conmigo — Kenny quien parecía muy decidido en sus palabras

Dawn miraba a su amigo sería. Pareciera que estaba hartandose de su amigo — cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo...

Es que tú no entiendes — interrumpió Kenny — yo te amo. Te amo más que cualquiera, más que Ash

Pero yo no te amo. Ya te lo he dicho. Y ni quieras comparar tu amor con el de Ash porque te quedas corto — dijo Dawn cruelmente

Kenny se sentía ofendido pero insistía en convencer a Dawn — Ash nunca te hará más feliz que yo... — se detuvo al ver que Dawn comenzaba a reírse levemente

La chica paró de reír y le dijo — Kenny. En verdad, nunca creas que me harías más feliz. He hecho tantas cosas con Ash que ya hemos encontrado el paraíso en la tierra. Lo hemos hecho todo juntos — dijo la coordinadora giñandole un ojo

Pudieron continuar con la conversación pero se oyó que hablaban a Dawn para que se presentara

Adiós Kenny, tengo que presentarme. Recuerda, siempre amigos — se despidió Dawn en un tono burlón

Espera! — dijo Kenny tratando de detenerla

Dawn se detuvo por un momento y luego se volteó a verlo — que quieres?

Dawn fue tomada de sorpresa, su amigo de la infancia le estaba besando sin previo aviso. La chica había quedado paralizada, no supo que hacer en ese momento.

Por su parte, Ash estaba presenciando el beso entre sí novia y su amigo. Al joven le mataban los Celos que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. El chico sentía la necesidad de separarlos pero prefirió esperar un poco más.

Dawn empujó a Kenny. El coordinador se separó sorprendido. Después Dawn le abofeteo sin que él se lo esperara.

Kenny quedó impactado al haber recibido aquel golpe que su amiga le daba con mucho desprecio.

Volvieron a llamar a Dawn para que se presentara, ella solo salió al estadio sin decir nada y sin que el coordinador pudiera verle el rostro

Valla que pega duro — dijo Kenny cruzandose de brazos y sonriendo — pero es así como me gusta

Ash había resistido hasta ese momento, se acercó a Kenny y le golpeó en la cara sin que se diera cuenta. El golpe había tirado al coordinador al suelo.

Kenny miró a su agresor pero no se sorprendió al ver que era Ash — sabía que eras celoso, pero nunca me imaginé que golpearas como un Hypmonchan — se burló a pesar de dolerle el golpe

Ash no contestó, solo se le quedaba viendo enfurecido.

Kenny lo miró a los ojos. Quedó sorprendido cuando notó lo inusual: el ojo derecho del entrenador era de un color rojizo a diferencia del otro ojo — ah... Ash... Tu ojo — dijo extrañado y bajando la guardia

Ash se abalanzó a Kenny lanzando un fuerte puñetazo que volvió a darle en la cara tirandolo al suelo nuevamente.

Después de tirarlo Ash se subió encima, le sujetó del cuello con la mano izquierda y con el puño derecho le golpeaba fuertemente

Ash había enloquecido. El coordinador quería gritar por ayuda pero Ash le estaba sujetando el cuello con tanta fuerza que le impedía el poder hablar.

Kenny trató de golpear al entrenador de pueblo paleta, pero este pudo esquivar el golpe.

Ash apretó a Kenny todavía más fuerte. Kenny comenzaba a sentir que se asfixiaba así que sujetó la muñeca de su agresor esperando aflojar el agarre.

Ash podía seguir así, estaba disfrutando ver sufrir a Kenny, pero luego escuchó que ya estaban presentando a Dawn, así que ya debía terminar con eso rápido

El joven Ketchum no aflojó su agarre. Con su otra mano (ustedes deciden cuál) sacó de su polera su tan apreciado puñal que tanto le había ayudado en situaciones así.

Kenny se sobresaltó al ver que Ash poseía un arma como esa, sin pensar en absolutamente nada comenzó a moverse bruscamente esperando poder escaparse, pero era inútil.

Ash acercó el puñal a la frente del chico – lo hare rápido solo porque me das lastima. Será major que te diga adios Kenny – dijo hacienda la daga hacia atras.

Lo ultimo que Kenny pudo ver fue como Ash hacia atras su brazo con una inquietante sonrisa, para luego moverlo hacia adelante, luego el joven coordinador sintió como el puñal era insertado en su frente y llegaba profundamente hasta detenerse, unos segundos despues quedó inerte.

Ash solo lo miró malisiosamente mientras esbozaba nuevamente esa sonrisa tan perturbadora (ustedes imaginensela como quieran).

El joven entrenador solo se levantó y comenzó a alejarse de allí. No se molestaria en levanter el cuerpo de Kenny, ya que queria que alguien más lo viera, y queria que fuera cierta persona especial.

/

Dawn habia terminado su presentacion. Todo le habia salido bien, la multitud le estaba aplaudiendo ya que habian quedado maravillados con eso. La chica miró a sus alrededores, y allí estaba. Dawn se alegró al ver que su novio se encontraba en primera fila aplaudiendo por su gran trabajo.

Llegó el momento en que la coordinadora tuvo que abandoner el scenario.

La Presentadora, con el entusiasmo de siempre, estaba por presenter al siguiente coordinador, pero fue interrumpida abruptamente por un grito que provenia de la entrada de los coordinadores, del lugar por donde Dawn habia salido.

En todo el estadio se escuchó aquel grito, pero fue Ash quien reconoció de quien se trataba, o más bien él queria escuchar ese grito.

El entrenador saltó de las gradas a la arena, luego se dirigió corriendo hacia dond provenian los gritos, luego la presentadora lo siguió. El joven no sé sorprendió al ver a Dawn de arrodillada frente al cadaver de su Viejo amigo mientras se escuchaba que gemia de tristeza.

Ash sonrió internamente mientras que en su rostro mostraba confusion al ver el cuerpo de Kenny. El entrenador se acercó a la chica, la levantó y comenzó a apartarla del lugar.

Los guardias de seguridad comenzaron a llegar al lugar, ellos tenian la obligacion de evitar que la gente perdiera el control por este reciente hecho. Mientras, Ash junto con Dawn dejaban el lugar.

/

El concurso fue cancelado hasta dentro de tres dias, Ash y Dawn ya no tenian nada que hacer allí así que se decidieron por regresar al hotel donde se hospedaban.

Dawn estaba acostada en la cama, seguia triste por lo que vió, fue aterrador al ver a su amigo de la infancia asesinado.

Ash ya no queria verla así. A pesar de haber sido él quien asesinó a Kenny, no soportaba que Dawn llorara tanto y por él. El entrenador se aceercó a ella, se acotó en la cama y la abrazó por detras – tranquila amor… -

Ash, era mi amigo… - dijo Dawn tristemente

Conversaron por un pequeño rato hasta que a Ash se le ocurrió una idea para contentar a su novia – el concurso se hará en tres dias, que tal si despues de eso nos tomamos unas vacaciones –

Unas vacaciones? – preguntó Dawn. En su voz se notaba que comenzaba a calmarse

Que te parece la idea? – preguntó Ash

Pero a dónde? – volvió a preguntar Dawn pero esta vez teniendo una idea de a donde ir

Tu decides cariño – contesto Ash – solo quiero que estes feliz

Dawn sonrió, luego se dio media vuelta y despues dijo – que te parece si vamos a casa de mi mama. – dijo con una sonrisa inocente

Ash solo sonrió – así será – dijo para después acercarcele y darle un beso en los labios

**/**

**Perdonen Por No Haber Actualizado En Meses Pero Mi Imaginación Es Variada XD**


	3. Problemas En La Relacion

**_CAPÍTULO 3_**

**_Los monstruos existen, y los fantasmas también. Viven dentro de nosotros, y a veces nos ganan— _****_STEPHEN KING_**

Nuestra querida pareja ya tenía marcado su próximo destino, Pueblo Hojas Gemelas en busca de sus pequeñas vacaciones, pero decidieron hacer una parada en Ciudad Jubileo, donde ya llevaban tres días allí.

Ash y Dawn estaban ocupando su habitación en el hotel Fudomine en la ciudad Jubileo. Los chicos ya habían desempacado sus cosas y Dawn ya se había preparado para dormir.

Ash estaba recién saliendo de la ducha, pero él todavía no se había puesto su pijama para dormir, todavía tenía puesta su ropa habitual.

Por qué no te has desvestido todavía? – preguntó Dawn cruzándose de brazos

Dawn, quiero salir un rato a refrescarme un poco – comenzó Ash un tanto desanimado – hoy hubo mucha calor. Ni con un baño se me quita lo acalorado. Saldré un rato para sentir el frio de la noche – dijo esperando a que Dawn se lo creyera

No me hagas reír. Tú no saldrás para sentir el viento de la noche, tu lo que quieres es ir a tomar algo – dijo Dawn segura de lo que decía

Ash sabía que nada engañaría a Dawn, así que lo mejor para él era confesar sus verdadera intenciones – ok. Lo confieso es cierto. Solo quiero ir a tomarme algo fuerte.

Dawn siguió cruzada de brazos, enojada dijo – ya te he dicho que no me gusta que tomes. Y mucho menos que llegues ebrio –

Ash siguió calmado, aunque sabía que ella estaría enojada sabía que esta la podía ganar – lo siento Dawn. Pero llevo un buen tiempo sin tomarme uno solo. Solo hoy que quiero volver a hacerlo.

La chica lo miraba fríamente, luego le apuntó con el dedo – llegas a pasarte de tu limite y juro que dormirás en la tina del baño.

Ash sonrió – tres caballitos, entendido¡ - con eso salió de la habitación dejando a Dawn

/  
El joven entrenador había bajado al bar del hotel, su propósito era el ingerir su tan anhelado licor. Pero para su desgracia se encontró con un gran inconveniente…

Perdone. Pero no servimos bebidas alcohólicas a menores de edad – le decía el encargado del bar

Ash estaba frustrado por ese inconveniente, pero decidió probar suerte en otro lugar.

Ash caminó por toda la ciudad. Llegó a otro hotel llamado Hyote, que tenía bar, pero allí tampoco tenían servicio a menores, por lo que el chico comenzó a frustrarse

Por favor, solo será uno y ya¡ - suplicaba el joven al encargado del bar

El encargado estaba hartándose de Ash – ya te he dicho que no muchacho. Así que no me hagas perder mi tiempo – después de eso se alejó de Ash

Ash se cruzó de brazos frustrado – típico, la única vez que puedo tomar y nadie quiere venderme nada. Maldita sea

El chico había sido observado por una joven de su misma edad. Era una chica rubia, de tez blanca y bello cuerpo (90-60-90 XD). La chica se le acercó a Ash quien ya había notado la presencia de la chica

Que tal – se presentó primero Ash con un tono picaron

La chica rio levemente – valla que eres simpático. He visto que estas furioso por no poder comprar nada aquí – dijo con una linda sonrisa

Sí – comenzó mientras suspiraba – pero ya ni pedo. Creo que regresaré a mi hotel para que mi novia me consuele

La chica volvió a reír levemente – tengo una mejor idea. Porque no vas a mi habitación y yo te consuelo – dijo mientras pasaba un dedo por el pecho del chico

Eso suena un poco candente – dijo Ash juguetonamente

Claro. Por cierto, me llamo Ximena – la chica se presentó después de todo (XD)

Ximena llevó a Ash a su habitación, era el número 69 del hotel. Al entrar Ash se sentó sobre la cama mientras la chica se acercaba al mini-bar (o mini-refri como decimos por acá XD) y sacó de allí una botella de vino tinto. La chica sirvió el vino en un par de copas. Se sentó al lado de Ash y le dio la copa para que bebiera.

Mientras Ash bebía y trataba de escuchar a su nueva amiga, y se usa el "trataba de escuchar", debido a que él no prestaba atención a Ximena, su mente se encontraba vagando en otro asunto.

Ash estaba tan pensativo debido a que esa tarde había ocurrido algo que le enfureció

**_/Flash Back/_**

La feliz pareja había estado, los primeros dos días, felices disfrutando de sus vacaciones, pero fue el tercer día en que se volvieron encontrar con su viejo amigo entrenador Conway, pero esta vez pasaba algo extraño. Dawn pasó mucho tiempo con el chico de los anteojos, esto causó en Ash eso que es conocido como (Malditos) celos.

Conway parecía que quería jugar con la pareja y sobretodo con Ash. Trataba de mantenerse junto a Dawn en casi todo el tiempo y ella parecía ser muy feliz junto a él.

Mientras Dawn caminaba por delante, sin que ella se diera cuenta, Conway movia su mano pareciendo como si tocara el trasero de la chica mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, esto lo hacía únicamente para que Ash lo viera y se enfureciera. Pero el pobre entrenador proveniente de Kanto no podía actuar como él quería ya que sus celos le enfadaban a Dawn.

La gota que derramó el vaso fue cuando Ash tuvo que presenciar el cómo Conway seducía a su novia. El entrenador quería hablar con el chico de anteojos, quería arreglar sus asuntos sobre su novia.

Lo había citado detrás del hotel Fudomine, pero al llegar vio como Conway había acorralado a Dawn mientras ella estaba muy sonrojada. Él solo decidió escondrse para ver qué es lo que haría. No hubo conversación aparente, solo podía ver a un Conway muy confiado y a una Dawn muy nerviosa y atemorizada.

Después de unos cinco minutos Conway comenzó a acercarse a Dawn queriendo besarla. Ash comenzaba a sobresaltarse, a salirse de sus casillas, pero vio lo que él quería que ocurriera, Dawn apartó a Conway y salió corriendo del lugar dejando al chico allí.

Ash estuvo feliz que su novia haya permanecido fiel, pero su único problema era Conway, así que decidió actuar en ese momento.

Conway escuchó unos pasos que se aproximaban a él rápidamente. Él ya sabía de quien se trataba y sabía que trataría de pegarle.

Ash trató de golpear sorpresivamente a Conway en la cara pero este lo esquivó rápidamente y después le sujetó dejándolo inmóvil

Lo viste verdad¡ - preguntó Conway satisfactoriamente

Ash no quería responder a eso. Forcejeaba para que Conway lo soltara pero este era muy fuerte, más de lo que esperaba.

Gózala un rato más Ash, ya que haré que se separen y ella… se irá junto a mí – dijo Conway con malicia

Ash se enfureció y empujó lo más fuerte que pudo a Conway. El empujón fue lo suficientemente intenso para tirar a Conway al piso y hacer que la gorra de Ash se cayera.

El entrenador trató de abalanzarse sobre el chico de los lentes pero escuchó una voz que lo detuvo

ASH¡ - la voz era de Dawn, quien había regresado solo para ver semejante acto. Se colocó en medio de los chicos para evitar el pleito – que está ocurriendo aquí¡

Conway se levantó alegre que Dawn haya llegado – pregúntale a tu novio

Dawn se sorprendió al escuchar a Conway. Miró a Ash pero como si ella estuviera triste al verlo. Ash seguía enojado solo se limitó a recoger su gorra e irse del lugar.

Dawn tardó tres segundos para que saliera a alcanzar a Ash pero cuando salió a la calle este ya se había ido.

**_/Fin Flash Back/_**

Poco más de una hora había pasado. Ash había tomado únicamente lo que le había prometido a Dawn, pero Ximena si había bebido demasiado, ella ya comenzaba a sufrir los efectos de la ebriedad (o sea viendo elefantes rosados).

La conversación se puso un poco más intensa. Ash se divertia viendo y escuchando a su amiga ebria, pero no se imaginaria que esa chica tomaría la iniciativa y lo besaría.

Ash se sorprendió al sentir los labios de Ximena. Tardó por lo menos un minuto antes de empujar a Ximena. El chico trató de levantarse pero la chica le sujetó de los hombros y lo tumbó a la cama

Enserio quieres irte – preguntó la alcoholizada chica

Ximena se sentó sobre Ash. Comenzó a quitarse la blusa rápidamente y después trató de besarlo pero este la apartó y ágilmente se levantó de la cama – lo siento Ximena. Pero yo no puedo hacerle eso a mi novia – con eso dicho se dirijio a la puerta.

Espera¡ - Ximena gritó haciendo que Ash se detuviera. Ella se levantó y buscó un papelito, allí anotó su número de teléfono, después se dirigió al chico – ten mi número. Si cambias de opinión llámame que te estaré esperando – dijo entregándole el papel.

Ash aceptó el papel y con eso solo salió de la habitación.

/

DIOS, bendito día que tuve que pasar hoy -

Ash estaba entrando al hotel donde se hospedaba junto a Dawn. Para su desgracia hubo un gran inconveniente en el living del hotel.

Dawn estaba sentada en uno de los sillones del living del hotel, estaba cruzada de brazos y se podía ver en su rostro que estaba enojada.

Ash estaba temeroso de la razón por la que Dawn estuviera enojada, y peor aún que se hubiera enterado de lo que pasó esa noche.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral. Dawn se levantó y caminó hacia Ash quien esperaba un fuerte reclamo, mas no fue así. Cuando Dawn estuvo frente a Ash, levantó su mano y le dio una fuerte bofetada, después se alejó con dirección al elevador

Ash quedó impactado al recibir la bofetada, pero más se sorprendió cuando Dawn se alejó ya que pudo escuchar como si ella estuviera llorando.

Dawn subió al elevador, Ash trató de entrar también pero su novia lo empujó para que no entrara, dejándolo atónito, luego comenzó a subir.

Ash estaba sorprendido ante la reacción de la coordinadora, luego de un rato reaccionó. Lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era subir por las escaleras corriendo para alcanzar a una furiosa Dawn.

/  
El Elevador llegó al piso indicado. Dawn bajo y se dirigió a su habitación.

Ash llegó por las escaleras. Vio que Dawn se acercaba a la habitación así que se acercó rápidamente, luego la tomó del brazo – oye, podrias explicarme que te ocurre¡ - preguntó exaltado

Dawn no dijo palabra alguna, solo se limitó a abofetear a Ash haciendo que este lo soltara de la impresión

Dawn?… - quedó Ash estupefacto al ver la reacción de su novia

Lo sé todo – dijo Dawn – te fuiste con otra chica, lo sé

Ash se sorprendió al escuchar que Dawn sabía de eso

Dawn se dio media vuelta y volvió y volvió a dirigirse a su cuarto

Ash debía actuar rápido antes que Dawn mal interpretara todo – Dawn, Por favor escúchame¡ solo me fui por un trago. No hice nada de lo que tú crees con ella.

Dawn se detuvo frente a su puerta, después dijo – porque no te largas¡ vete con ella¡ de seguro la pasaras mejor de lo que lo pasas conmigo.

Ash notó que la voz de Dawn comenzaba a quebrarse – por favor Dawn, escúchame. Piensas dejarme aquí fuera.

Dawn abrió la puerta de su habitación, volteó a ver a Ash y con una sonrisa sarcástica le dijo — pues al parecer has encontrado nueva habitación para esta noche, y con una buena compañía al parecer — Fue lo último que dijo antes de entrar a su habitación y cerrar fuertemente la puerta, dejando al pobre Ash fuera de la habitación.

Pero Dawn… Por Favor escúchame¡- dijo Ash tocando a la puerta.

El muchacho recibió un mensaje a su celular, al parecer era de Dawn y le decía: **No quiero verte… así que ya eres libre de hacer lo que quieras /3.** Ese mensaje impresionó por mucho al entrenador, quien volvió a tocar la puerta esta vez más insistente – Dawn por favor¡ - No obtuvo respuesta alguna, lo que si obtuvo fue un sonido estruendoso, como si algún objeto de vidrio chocara contra la puerta.

Mierda. Esta vez sí se enfureció.— dijo Ash pasando su mano hacia su bolsillo, allí tocó un papel, al sacarlo de su bolsillo se dio cuenta que era el papelito donde Ximena le había anotado su número y la dirección del hotel Hyote, donde se hospedaba.

El joven sonrió, luego sacó su celular —bueno, creo que si dormiré bien esta noche—dijo para después escribir un mensaje para aquella chica avisándole que siempre si iba a ir a hacerle una "visita" de media noche. El muchacho se dio la media vuelta, frente a él había una espejo en la pared, en él pudo ver que su ojo izquierdo que ya había sufrido esa mal formación que lo hacía adoptar un color rojo sangre. Echó una gran sonrisa de cinismo y con eso se encaminó hacia la salida del hotel.


	4. Ximena Y Conway

**_CAPÍTULO 4_**

**_Los fantasmas y demonios existen, pero solamente tu los puedes ver y sentir. Habitan en tu cabeza y te hacechan hasta el día de tu muerte. O quizás más allá...— _****_FERNANDO E. SOBENES BUITRÓN_**

**_/_**

Ash estaba frente a la habitación 69, habitación donde se encontraba Ximena, había llegado para poder disfrutar la noche solo como él sabe hacerlo. El joven tocó la puerta a lo que la chica le contestó—pasa, está abierta—no lo dudó ni una sola vez, el joven abrió la puerta y entró a la habitación.

La habitación era muy grande, demasiado. Golpeó la pared y se aseguró que era muy sólida. Echó una mirada rápida al resto de la habitación y notó una figura femenina que se encontraba en el balcón, era Ximena que se encontraba dándole la espalda, vestida únicamente con su ropa interior. Ash sonrió y después se acercó a ella.

La chica notó la presencia de Ash, y sintió que se había detenido a solo un metro de ella – que estás esperando. Acércate. Tómame. Haz conmigo lo que quieras – fue lo único que dijo sin saber que esas palabras le costarían mucho.

El chico se acercó más. Ximena cerró los ojos esperando sentir los brazos de Ash en su vientre, pero no fue así. Ash sacó de su chaqueta un pequeño hilo delgado pero resistente, el hilo estaba ligeramente manchado de sangre seca.

La chica abrió los ojos abruptamente al sentir que Ash había colocado en hilo en su tráquea y comenzaba a asfixiarla con eso. Ximena colocó sus manos en su cuello tratando de quitar el hilo y evitar así su estrangulación, pero era inútil, Ash era lo bastante fuerte como para no soltarla por más que ella comenzara a forcejear.

La "señorita" comenzó a moverse bruscamente buscando que Ash la soltara, pero esto solo empeoraría las cosas. Ash comenzó a jalar a la chica hacia dentro de la habitación. Ya dentro soltó a la chica y la aventó a la cama. Ximena, al verse libre, tocó su garganta herida.

Pero que carajos te ocurre¡ - gritó la chica con su voz ronca.

Ash se abalanzó nuevamente a la chica. Se posicionó sobre ella y comenzó a estrangularla nuevamente.

Ximena comenzaba a sentir que se asfixiaba nuevamente. Comenzó a golpear a Ash en sus brazos y hombros, pero nada paraba a este chico que estaba decidido. La pobre chic trató de también estrangular al entrenador, pero ella comenzaba a perder la fuerza y no podía agarrar bien a Ash, ella ya no podía hacer nada.

La chica dejó de forcejear. Ash, al ver que ella dejó de moverse bruscamente, soltó su agarre y checó el pulso de Ximena, estaba muerta, la había matado con un "método tradicional". El joven echó una pequeña carcajeada, luego comenzó a acariciar el rostro de la chica muerta y de pronto se acordó de Dawn, se acordó de la chica por la que tanto estaba sufriendo.

Su novia se había enojado con él a causa de aquella chica…

Bueno… ya me encargué de eso - se dijo Ash satisfactoriamente.

Pero todo había iniciado a causa que él se enojó con ella, y el causante de todo eso era Conway.

Bueno… solo falta hacerme cargo de uno último, pero eso tiene arreglo—dijo Ash sacando de su bolsillo su celular.

/

Conway se encontraba cenando en el restaurante del hotel Hyote. Seguía tranquilo sin preocupación alguna hasta que recibió un mensaje.

Um… me pregunto quién será a estas horas de la noche—se dijo mientras sacaba su teléfono de su bolsillo.

El mensaje era de un número desconocido. Lo revisó y decía: "**Ven A La Habitación 69 Del Hotel Hyote… Dawn**"— Dawn… aquí? — se dijo el joven estando sorprendido.

Conway se había sorprendido al haber recibido ese mensaje de Dawn que lo citaba en una habitación del mismo hotel donde él se encontraba. Pero su gesto de sorpresa pasó a ser un gesto de perversión al recibir otro mensaje, esta vez fue una foto de la chica sobre la cama usando un neglillé blanco. Otro mensaje llegó, esta vez diciendo: **"Te Estaré Esperando".**

El chico sonrió, carcajeo un poco y dijo para sí mismo – vaya… esta chica se pone "interesante" – con eso pidió la cuenta de la cena y salió del restaurant con dirección a la habitación 69 del hotel.

/

Conway estaba frente a la habitación 69. Iba a tocar a la puerta pero recibió un mensaje del mismo número de antes, esta vez decía: **"Está Abierto". **Con aquel mensaje Conway se sintió con la libertad suficiente para entrar y cerrar la puerta tras él con seguro.

La habitación estaba a oscuras. El chico de los anteojos revisó la habitación con la luz de la Luna que entraba por el balcón. Vio hacía la cama y notó que había alguien acostada en ella. _"Quien más podría ser sino Dawn" _Pensó para sí el joven.

Conway se acercó a ella. La chica estaba cubierta completamente con las sabanas. Antes que él pudiera hacer algo, sintió que en el suelo había algún tipo de líquido viscoso. Se sorprendió y se agachó para poder tocarlo, no podía verlo bien por la falta de luz, pero por el olor pudo identificar que era sangre.

Conway se sorprendió por mucho al pensar que aquello era sangre, sacó su celular e iluminó la superficie, en efecto, era sangre – mierda. Que… que significará esto – Conway recordó que la chica no había dicho nada, ni se había movido desde que entró, dudaba inclusive que se hubiera dado cuenta del charco de sangre en el suelo. Conway se levantó, comenzó a iluminar la cama con su celular para luego retirar las sabanas.

El celular de Conway cayó al suelo después que lo soltara repentinamente. Estaba aterrado por lo que estaba frente a él en aquel momento. Sobre la cama se encontraba el cuerpo inerte de una joven chica de cabello castaño.

El cuerpo parecía no tener ninguna herida, eso pensó hasta ver bien el tórax, lo palpó un poco para asegurarse, y si, el cuerpo tenía un agujero en el tórax, pero no solo eso, revisó bien y notó que el cuerpo carecía de su corazón.

Mierda… esto… esto es… - Conway quedó impactado ante tal descubrimiento. No sabía que ese solo sería el principio de su verdadero terror.

La luz se prendió de repente – No era a la que buscabas, cierto? – aquella voz vino desde la puerta de la habitación. El chico volteó pero no había nadie, pero el estaba seguro de haber escuchado a alguien y sobre todo sabía que era una voz que le resultaba muy familiar.

DIOS… menudo susto – dijo el joven quien comenzó a mirar por toda la habitación esperando encontrar algo.

Conway miró un espejo que estaba posicionado a su lado derecho, en él pudo ver una figura masculina que se encontraba justo detrás de él, otra peculiaridad era que este sujeto tenía la forma de alguien que conocía. Conway se dio rápidamente la vuelta, pero para su sorpresa no había nadie detrás de él.

DIOS mío… podría jurar que ese era. Ash¡… pero… como… - esto le intrigó por mucho a Conway ya que en verdad sentía la presencia de alguien en esa misma habitación.

El chico fue tumbado de espaldas al suelo. Sentía que algo o alguien le había sujetado de los tobillos y lo estaba jalando debajo de la cama

Debajo de la cama, todo volvía a ser oscuridad. Conway no podía ver nada, pero sí podía sentir la presencia de alguien más, o más bien, podía sentir la hoja afilada de una daga que pasaba por su brazo derecho. - Que ocurre aquí – susurró para sí mismo.

El joven no podía ver con claridad. Todo era oscuridad debajo de aquella cama, pero si podía sentir la presencia de alguien más, y no era una presencia que le agradara. Pronto llegó a ver que alguien estaba frente a él, sujetándolo, pero no podía distinguir quien era hasta que lo escuchó hablar - No era a ella a quien esperabas ver sobre esta cama. Cierto? – dijo Ash con una extraña mirada, como si la de un demonio se tratara.

Ash¡ eres tú? que estás haciendo? Suéltame¡ - gritó Conway desesperadamente

Yada (No quiero) – dijo Ash hablándole en su lengua madre.

Conway Trató de librarse del agarre de Ash, pero este era más fuerte. Ash sacó su cuchillo, luego lo pasó al cuello de su víctima y dijo - pobre infeliz. De verdad crees que te librarás de esta?

Conway estaba cada vez más nervioso, y sobretodo porque Ash comenzaba a presionar lentamente la hoja del cuchillo en su cuello – Que me harás?

Ash miró a su rival sonriente – quiero que sepas que yo no quería llegar a esto pero... – negó con la cabeza – no. Si quería llegar a esto – dijo sínicamente

No hablaras enserio? – dijo Conway

Ash presionó más el cuchillo sobre su cuello, dejando que un pequeño rastro de corriera por toda la hoja

Conway sentía como Ash le habría la piel poco a poco, sentía que el chico de pueblo paleta estaba dispuesto a lo que sea - mira si es por Dawn lo…

Todo es por Dawn – interrumpió Ash enfurecido – todo es por ella

Ash enfureció ante las últimas palabras de su víctima – Eso es todo¡ - Ash Comenzó a insertar el cuchillo dentro del cuello de Conway muy lentamente.

Conway comenzó a sentir como el cuchillo penetraba lentamente su cuello. El entrenador de los anteojos comenzó a forcejear con la esperanza de poder liberarse, pero era inútil. Mientras Conway forcejeaba, el cuchillo se iba enterrando en su cuello cada vez más y más.

Ash se sentía satisfecho al lograr hacer que Conway se sintiera atemorizado, pero él todavía quería algo más. – Este es el fin Conway –

Ash sacó el cuchillo del cuello de Conway, este lo sujetó esperando así parar la hemorragia que había surgido.

Conway estaba adolorido, pero sabía que Ash no se detendría allí, y tenía razón, ya que luego comenzó a sentir que la afilada hoja del cuchillo le penetraba el pecho y luego se deslizaba hacia abajo, abriendo su pecho de par en par.

Conway tenía que soportar lo que Ash le hacía, pero ya no podía hacer nada más, él mismo sabía que estaba destinado a una sola cosa… Morir

Ash abrió el tórax de Conway permitiendo ver su corazón. Conway solamente contaba con muy poco aliento antes de poder cerrar los ojos eternamente, pero en lo que lograba hacer eso tenía que soportar el dolor al que Ash lo sometía.

Ash no aguantó ni un solo minuto más. Lentamente comenzó a tomar el corazón de Conway con la mano, cuando lo tuvo comenzó a sacarlo fuertemente separándolo de las venas y arterias. Conway sentía como era despojado de su corazón, pero llegó el momento en que tuvo que dejar de sufrir para encontrarse con la paz eterna.

Ash se sintió satisfecho. El joven entrenador salió de debajo de la cama **(Hasta Yo Me Pregunto, Era Tan Grande El Espacio Como Para Tenerlos A Ambos Allí? ¬_¬), **comenzó a jugar un poco con el corazón de su reciente victima… Una sonrisa escalofriante se esbozó en su rostro mientras veía el corazón – Todo ha acabado aquí

/

Dawn despertó después de una noche que le pareció eterna. La sabana estaba mojada gracias a las lágrimas que había derramado durante la noche. La coordinadora novata estaba triste, la razón era la discusión que la noche anterior había tenido con Ash

Quizás podamos hacer como que nada pasó… podemos no darle importancia… - se dijo Dawn esbozando una pequeña sonrisa de esperanza… - o – aquella sonrisa cambió rápidamente a un gesto de tristeza – quizás terminemos. Gracias a que yo… - se cortó por un momento – no… yo solo reaccioné como debía. Él fue quien cometió aquel error de coquetear con otra. Yo no quiero… pero ahora todo queda a decisión de él.

Dawn se levantó de la cama. Iba a dirigirse hacia el baño pero se dio cuenta de algo que se encontraba tirado en el suelo frente a la puerta. Ella se acercó y vio que era una pequeña carta (como de media hoja) sin sobre doblada por la mitad.

La chica se acercó hacia la pequeña carta, se arrodilló para cogerla, luego esbozó una gran sonrisa de esperanza. – Ash¡ - se dijo a si misma alegremente

La chica había desdoblado la hoja, el mensaje decía: **_perdona si te hice daño. Estoy consciente de lo que hice y quiero que me perdones. Por favor dame otra oportunidad mi amor, puedo cambiar, solo necesito eso… una segunda oportunidad, no quiero que te vuelvas a enojar conmigo… Siempre tuyo Ash_**

Dawn sonrió mientras una pequeña lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla izquierda – que? Estoy llorando por solo un ojo – la chica se dijo extrañada, se secó la lagrima y luego sonrió – dicen que si lloras por un solo ojo es porque el amor de tu vida está sufriendo. Y el mío está detrás de esta esperándome allá fuera.

La coordinadora se levantó. Luego abrió la puerta decidida. Al abrirla no había nadie, pero miró a los lados y se fijó que Ash estaba recostado contra la pared al lado de la entrada de la habitación. Junto a él había un gran ramo de rosas. Se había quedado dormido allí mismo.

Dawn se arrodilló frente al chico, comenzó a moverle levemente para que despertara – Ash, cariño ya despierta. Ven. Ven a dormir a la cama, se ve que has pasado mala noche.

Ash abrió los ojos poco a poco. Frente a él estaba la chica por la que tanto había estado sufriendo. – Ah… Dawn… - Ash quería hablar pero Dawn lo silenció con un profundo beso en los labios, al cual correspondió sin objeción.

Al romper el beso la chica dijo un poco apenada – ya no digas nada. Olvidémonos de esto ya. Ya no quiero seguir peleada contigo – después de decir esto, la chica cambió su gesto a una sonrisa – ven, entremos a la habitación para que puedas dormir mejor sobre la cama.

La chica se levantó y tomó la mano de su novio, luego entraron a la habitación tomados de la mano.

Al entrar, Dawn llevó a Ash a la cama, luego dejó que se recostara para que después ella se subiera sobre él y pudiera besarle nuevamente. Ash correspondía al beso mientras pasaba su mano por toda la espalda de Dawn

La chica rompió el beso e inocentemente dijo – estás enojado conmigo? – ante esto Ash negó con la cabeza. Después de eso volvió a decir – estás cansado?

Un poquito… - respondió Ash con una pequeña sonrisa

Dawn sonrió satisfactoriamente, luego le dio otro beso corto. Al romperlo le dijo con una sonrisa y pasando su mano por el pecho del entrenador – que te parece si me pongo el neglillé blanco que tanto te gusta, y nos divertimos un tato. Después de una o dos horas vuelves a dormir todo lo que quieras cariño – dijo mostrando una sonrisa pervertida mientras se sonrojaba y pasaba su mano por la entrepierna de Ash

Ash estaba comenzando a excitarse con lo que la coordinadora hacía – crees que me negaría ante tan generosa oferta. – dijo volviendo a besar a la coordinadora

La chica se levantó de la cama y fue a cambiarse al baño. Ash se puso cómodo pero vio algo que estaba sobre la cama, era la carta que había escrito para Dawn, estaba doblada como él la había dejado, pero tenía algo más escrito, la tomó y leyó lo que decía: **_Te Quiero Así Como Eres._** **_No Quiero Que Cambies, NUNCA¡_**

Ash dejó la carta. Una sonrisa sincera adornó su rostro. Pero esa sonrisa de inocencia pronto cambió a una sonrisa de cinismo, luego dijo vilmente – entonces no quiero que cambie. Bueno, no me importa seguir así como sigo con tal de verte feliz – después de decir esto echó una pequeña carcajada.

El joven dejó de reir y después volteó a ver a Dawn, quien estaba parada en la puerta del cuarto de baño usando únicamente su neglille. Ash puso una gran sonrisa morbosa mientras Dawn se acercaba a él.


	5. Sr Ketchum

**_CAPÍTULO 5_**

Ash regresó a su habitación. Se encontraba en la casa de su novia. La pareja había decidido ir a visitar a la señora Johanna antes de que comenzaran la Liga Sinnoh Y el Gran Festival de la Región.

El día había sido espectacular pero también había sido agotador para el entrenador, así que la hora de dormir era simplemente fantástica para él. El entrenador no se molestó en desvestirse, se quitó su gorra favorita y se tiró de espalda a la cama. Suspiró, y comenzó a buscar en uno de los bolsillos internos de su chaqueta, de allí sacó un cigarrillo el cual lo colocó en su boca. Siguió buscando en sus bolsillos y sacó esta vez un encendedor con el que se dispuso a encenderlo (No Hombre No Sabía Para Que Se Usaban XD).

El jovenzuelo inhaló una bocanada de su cigarrillo y después exhaló el humo fuera de su cuerpo satisfecho. – DIOS, valla que la señora Johanna es muy buena persona, me ha tratado bien y ha aceptado mi relación con su hija. Me ha tratado como… como si fuera mi madre— dijo volviendo a inhalar otra bocanada del cigarrillo y poniéndose a pensar más profundamente.

Dawn entró a la habitación sin tocar previamente. Colocó sus manos en su cintura y puso una mirada de estar enojada al ver lo que Ash hacía sobre su cama. Ella se acercó a su novio y le quitó el cigarro de la mano con un golpe en esta, cuando el cigarrillo cayó al suelo ella lo aplastó con su pie— Qué Crees que estás haciendo Ketchum— dijo mirando acosadoramente al entrenador, después se acercó a la ventana de la habitación.

Al entrenador no le importó el acto de su novia, él ya sabía que ella haría eso –Solo quise relajarme— dijo tranquilamente, como si no le diera mucha importancia al problema en que se acababa de meter.

Si, tú y tus gustitos. Pero ahora me has llenado la habitación de ese horrible olor a muerte— dijo Dawn abriendo la ventana, luego comenzó a acercase a la cama—ya te he dicho que no me gusta que fumes dentro de la habitación

Lo siento Dawn pero…

Ash no continuó ya que su chica se subió encima de él y sujetó sus muñecas dejándolo inmóvil.

No lo necesitas. Tú no necesitas esas mierdas que solo te matan poco a poco. Eres Ash Ketchum¡ El mejor entrenador pokemon de todos¡- dijo Dawn con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

La chica comenzó a bajar lentamente, ella cerró sus ojos y abrió ligeramente sus labios, al ver esto Ash hizo lo mismo. El entrenador acercó lentamente su rostro al de Dawn esperando poder besarla, pero antes que sus labios se juntaran, la coordinadora se separó rápidamente sorprendiendo a su novio

No me gusta besarte mientras hueles a Diablos¡- dijo Dawn poniendo sus manos en su cintura y poniendo una sonrisa juguetona y desafiante.

waaaaaaaah… solo por eso¡- dijo Ash fingiendo estar desilusionado— espérame lo arreglo¡- con eso Ash se fue rápidamente al baño haciendo que Dawn sacara una pequeña risita.

/

Ya era muy de noche, nuestra joven pareja ya estaban durmiendo abrazados como lo hacían a diario, pero algo raro ocurría con el chico. El sujeto al parecer estaba teniendo una de sus regulares "pesadillas"

**/SUEÑO/**

Papá, no te vayas¡- imploraba a gritos un pequeño niño

Ash era solo un pequeño niño de unos cuatro años. Estaba sujetando fuertemente la pierna del hombre que era ni más ni menos que su padre.

El señor Ketchum estaba decidido, estaba harto de su vida de casado y de padre, así que esa noche se iría para siempre con el propósito de alejarse de aquellos dos seres que lo tenían sujeto a una vida "amarga", sedentaria y llena de responsabilidades y obligaciones a las que él prefería no seguir.

Déjame muchacho¡- dijo el señor Ketchum empujando fuertemente al niño alejándolo de él.

El señor Ketchum se encaminó asía la puerta, pero antes de poder salir de la casa la señora Ketchum se puso frente a la puerta impidiéndole el paso. Delia Ketchum estaba atemorizada al pensar en lo que su "esposo" le haría, cabe destacar que ella tenía un ojo morado e hinchado.

El señor Ketchum se detuvo a solo centímetros de su esposa— apártate — dijo el sujeto, a lo que la señora Delia se negó con una pequeñas lagrimas que quería salir de sus ojos— tu no aprendes, verdad?— fue lo último que dijo el señor Ketchum-

El Señor Ketchum golpeó a la señora Delia en la cara y tumbándola al suelo, como si no fuera suficiente el señor Ketchum aprovechó que Delia estaba en el suelo para poder patearle en el estómago y en las costillas.

La señora Delia estaba dando unos fuertes gritos, pidiendo que su marido dejara de patearle y a la vez pidiendo ayuda a quien sea que pudiera auxiliarla. Todo esto era visto por el pequeño Ash, quien se estaba comenzando a sentir triste al ver semejante acto de crueldad. Sin pensarlo ni una sola vez (Y Si Nos Ponemos A Pensar, Durante Toda Su Vida Siempre Ha Actuado Sin Pensar) corrió hacía donde estaba su padre, comenzó a gritarle que se detuviera mientras le daba de golpes en su pierna.

Niño dije que me dejes¡- dijo El Señor Ketchum dejando a Delia y pateando a Ash aventándolo nuevamente.

NO¡ NO LO HAGAS¡- dijo Delia poniéndose de pie para poder defender a su hijo, pero el señor Ketchum la abofeteó y la volvió a tirar al suelo, pero ahora el se agachó para golpearla a puño cerrado.

El pobre niño presenciaba aterrado el como su padre, su modelo a seguir y la persona que más amaba en su vida, golpeaba brutal y salvajemente a su mamá.

El chico corrió atemorizado hacía la cocina. Tomó una silla y la colocó frente a la alacena para que él pudiera subirse en ella y así tomar un objeto que allí se encontraba, este objeto era un gran y afilado cuchillo de cocina. El niño se bajó de un salto de la silla y con el cuchillo en mano corrió hacia donde se encontraban sus padres.

Al llegar, su padre seguía de rodillas mal matando a la señora Delia. El pobre niño se acercó hacía su padre, pero se acercó por la detras. Aprovechando que el señor Ketchum no lo veía, Ash se acercó rápidamente a él, ensartando el cuchillo en su espalda.

El señor Ketchum quedó atónito al sentir que la hoja del cuchillo le traspasaba la carne. La señora Delia quedó aterrada al ver que su esposo comenzaba a escupir sangre.

Ash sacó el cuchillo del cuerpo de su padre para luego volverlo a ensartar dentro de él pero esta vez más fuerte.

El señor Ketchum seguía estupefacto mientras sentía que su hijo le apuñalaba una y otra vez, y cada vez más fuerte. Llegó el momento en que Ash dejó de apuñalar a su padre, dejando que el cuerpo de este callera inerte de un lado.

Delia se levantó, ella estaba con el rostro cubierto de la sangre de su "exesposo", contempló horrorizada como Ash sujetaba el cuchillo con sus dos manitas cubiertas de sangre, mientras que en su rostro expresaba una extraña y enorme sonrisa. Su ojo izquierdo le papaloteaba nerviosamente.

Ash… tu…- dijo la señora Ketchum mientras veía que su hijo tiró el cuchillo y luego cayó al suelo desmayado.

/

Los oficiales habían llegado a la casa de los Ketchum ya que una vecina de la familia los había llamada reportando violencia intrafamiliar. Al llegar, los oficiales vieron a la señora Delia cubierta de sangre mientras sostenía en sus brazos a su hijo dormido.

/

La señora Ketchum se declaró la responsable del asesinato del que fue su esposo, todo con tal que su hijo no sufriera. Ella fue llevada al reclusorio femenil mientras el niño había sido llevado a una casa-hogar.

A pesar de que la culpa había recaído en la señora Delia, las investigaciones acerca del asesinato continuaron, el cuchillo fue llevado a un laboratorio para que las huellas digitales fueran identificadas.

/

Levántese Delia, queda usted en libertad—dijo la oficial Jenny mientras abría la reja de la celda donde Delia se encontraba.

Dos semanas pasaron desde aquel incidente. La oficial Jenny estaba dejando en libertad a Delia debido a que ya tenían los resultados de las huellas digitales.

Delia fue puesta en libertad y la subieron a una patrulla. Mientras recorrían las calles, la oficial Jenny comenzó a hablarle a Delia—sé que no fue usted quien asesinó a su marido. Sé que fue el niño—dijo calmadamente. Ante esto la señora Delia bajó la mirada y no decía palabra alguna.

La oficial Jenny había sacado a Ash de la casa-hogar y lo había llevado a una guardería, fue allí a donde llevaron a Delia. Ash estaba allí jugando con los niños que allí se encontraban, pero sobre todo con una niña de cabello azu y de vestido rosado.

Ambas mujeres estaban viendo ver a los niños jugar mientras ellas estaban a solo unos metros de ellos. Delia estaba feliz de volver a ver a su hijo.

Mírelo, está como si nada hubiera ocurrido— dijo la oficial—los de la casa-hogar han reportado que estuvo actuando tranquilamente y que jugaba inocentemente con los demás niños.

Delia casi no le prestaba atención a las palabras de la oficial. El simple hecho de ver a su hijo era toda su felicidad y olvidaba al mundo a su alrededor.

Cuídelo Delia, este es su primer crimen, en usted cae la responsabilidad de educarlo y evitar que en el futuro se convierta en un asesino—dijo Jenny poniéndose seria

Si. Le juro que cuidaré de mi hijo y trataré de olvidar junta a él este incidente.—dijo Delia con unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad

Pero creo que tendrá un pequeño problema—dijo la oficial Jenny captando la atención y preocupación de Delia—la casa-hogar reportó que el chico tiene unas fuertes pesadillas, y ayer por la noche comenzó a gritar y a correr como loco

Que—dijo Delia preocupada por el estado de su hijo

Terrores nocturnos… al parecer su hijo va a comenzar a padecer de ellos—terminó la oficial.

/

Ya la señora Delia regresaría a su casa junto con su hijo, pero este niño no iba a irse de la guardería sin antes despedirse de su nueva amiga—adiós niña pelo azul¡- dijo el niñito agitando su mano para despedirse

Adiós niño despeinado¡- se despedía igualmente la niña del cabello azul.

Después de eso, Delia y Ash subieron a la patrulla que los llevaría de vuelta a su hogar.

**/FIN DEL SUEÑO/**

**/**

**Weno, Esa Es Mi Teoría Acerca De Que Le Ocurrió Al Padre De Ash XD**


	6. Sra Johanna

**Capítulo 6**

Ash estaba en la cocina de la señora Johanna. Eran las dos de la madrugada, se había despertado debido al reciente sueño que había tenido, así que, en lugar de volver a dormir nuevamente, prefirió comer algo. Abrió la nevera y sacó lo que sobraba del pastel que la señora Johanna había preparado especialmente por su llegada.

Ash cogió un cuchillo de cocina y con eso cortó una rebanada del pastel, se sirvió en un plato aparte y se sentó dispuesto a comérselo sin problema alguno.

Waaaaaaah¡ Que rico le salió a la señora Johanna¡— dijo el muchacho alegremente después de probar un bocado del pastel.

El muchacho se sentó en la mesa del comedor para disfrutar mejor su rebanada de pastel y de un vaso de leche. Estaba feliz, estaba tranquilo, su mente no pensaba en nada más que no fuera ese pastel.

La señora Johanna cocina tan bien como lo hace mi mamá—decía el aspirante a maestro pokemon mientras se llevaba un poco más del pastel a la boca.

Ash dejó de comer por un momento, al recordar a su madre recordó también un momento de su vida que le llenaba de mucha tristeza—se lo prometí—se dijo mientras de su ojo izquierdo brotaba una pequeña lagrima de tristeza

**_Flash Back_**

Ash era un pequeño niño de cinco años. Estaba sentado en una silla fuera de una oficina que decía **_Sr. Director. _**

El niño estaba esperando a que su madre saliera de la oficina para ya poder irse de aquel lugar llamado jardín de niños, pero vio el reloj y supo que ya habían pasado 20 minutos desde que su madre entró, y suponía que iba a tardar un poco más debido a como sonaba la conversación allá dentro de la oficina…

Por favor señor director... solo le pido un poco de paciencia con mi niño. No sabe lo que está haciendo por favor—se escuchaba como Delia rogaba al hombre mientras en su voz se podía notar que estaba llorando

Ash suspiró. Sus planes de irse de aquel lugar no se llevarían a cabo si su madre no salía de allí.

No señora Delia, no puedo tolerar esto una segunda vez más—se oía al regente decir— Comprendo que sea un niño, por eso la mandé a llamar, para darle su certificado de expulsado…

Ash sostenía en su pequeña manito una tijera de punta afilada. La tijera estaba manchada de sangre que apenas comenzaba a secarse. El niño acariciaba lentamente el filo de la tijera como sintiéndose satisfecho.

Por favor señor director…—siguió Delia pero fue interrumpida bruscamente por el regente

Señora. No se lo volveré a repetir. Ash está expulsado y tiene prohibido entrar a esta institución. Recuerde que lo hago por el bien de todos los niños que se encuentran bajo mi responsabilidad. Ahora le suplico que se marche y se lleve a su hijo. Si no… me veré en la necesidad de demandarla a usted por haber criado a ese _demonio_—dijo el director del jardín de niños con una voz firme, seria y autoritaria.

Ash no aguantó más y decidió entrar a la oficina—mamá. Ya nos podemos ir?—preguntó tiernamente sin soltar la tijera manchada de sangre.

El director solo le dio una mirada desaprobatoria y después vio a Delia

Si hijo. Ya nos vamos de aquí—dijo Delia tomando la mano de su hijo y saliendo de la oficina.

/

Delia estaba llorando en el sofá de su casa. Frente a ella estaba Ash quien seguía sosteniendo la tijera manchada de sangre en sus manos mientras la miraba muy seriamente—el director hizo llorar a mamá—

Delia escuchó lo que su hijo dijo fríamente. El muchacho prosiguió—no me gusta ver a mamá llorar. El director es malo—seguía el niño sin ninguna pisca de inocencia en sus palabras—yo mataré al director. Así como maté a papá por hacerle daño a mamá—

Delia se sorprendió y se espantó al escuchar a su hijo decir esas palabras. Ella creía que lo hacia inconscientemente, sin saber lo que en verdad hacía, inclusive creía que ya había olvidado lo de su padre… pero se equivocó. Ash parecía estar totalmente consiente por lo que hacía y no parecía tener remordimiento alguno.

No Ash¡ nunca digas esas cosas—dijo la señora Delia mientras se acercaba a su hijo. Le quitó la tijera de las manos y la alejó de su hijo—eso que dices no está bien. No debes hacerle daño a nadie

Ash estaba confundido. El creía que hacia bien defendiendo así a su madre pero al parecer a ella no le gustaba—pero mami, ellos fueron malos contigo—

No importa Ash—siguió Delia con una sonrisa falsa y con unas cuantas lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas

Pero mami—quiso continuar Ash pero fue interrumpido por Delia

Ash… prométeme que nunca jamás volverás a hacerle daño a nadie. No importa lo que me hagan, no quiero que le hagas daño a nadie. Prométemelo mi amor—dijo Delia con la esperanza que su hijo le comprendiera

Ash seguía confundido pero eso no le importó—te lo prometo mamá—

Delia estaba feliz al escuchar oír a su hijo decir eso, luego le dio un fuerte abrazo para sellar su promesa.

**_Fin Del Flash Back_**

Ash veía tristemente su plato de pastel—se lo prometí y no se lo he cumplido—dijo mientras se volvía a echar otro pedazo de pastel a la boca

La noche estaba tranquila hasta que escuchó unos pasos, eran pasos de unos pies desnudos que caminaban delicadamente. Por un segundo casi se levanta de su lugar y se pone en posición de atacante, pero recordó que estaba en casa de la madre de Dawn, así que no se preocupó, pero también recordó que estaba en la cocina o sea que tenía a su disposición varios objetos afilados como lo son los cuchillos que usualmente usa la señora Johanna para cocinar cortar y rebanar la carne.

Los pasos cesaron cuando la persona que los producía se posicionó en la entrada de la cocina, era Johanna.

Señora Johanna—decía Ash mientras se levantaba—buenas noches—

Buenas noches Ash—dijo Johanna—puedes sentarte? Quisiera hablar algunas cosas contigo

Ash se sorprendió al escuchar a Johanna con un tono serio, pero creyó que le iba a pedir algo acerca de Dawn—dígame señora Johanna. Qué ocurre?—

Johanna tenía un semblante serio—sé todo acerca de ti Ash. Dawn me lo ha dicho todo, y no son cosas muy agradables—comenzó Johanna

Ash terminó su pastel y dejó el plato a un lado—creo que sé a qué se refiere—dijo no estando muy consternado que digamos.

Tomador, y fumador. Ash eso no está bien. Y menos en un chico de tu edad y tu potencial—dijo Johanna mirando a Ash seriamente

Lo sé Johanna—decía Ash mientras desviaba la mirada hacia la mesa—es un mal que no he podido quitarme y que ni he querido hacerlo—

Pero por qué Ash?—decía Johanna—Eres muy joven. Eres un chico agradable; valeroso; un buen entrenador y un buen maestro y novio para mi hija Dawn. Es imposible que un buen chico como tú hagas esas cosas—

Ash solo desvió la mirada—por favor Johanna. No me gusta hablar de esas cosas con nadie—

Tu madre lo sabe?—preguntó la señora de cabello azul

Ash reaccionó rápidamente al escuchar que su "suegra" mencionaba a su progenitora—no señora. Ella no lo sabe y le digo que lo mejor seria que no lo supiera nunca. Usted ni nadie sabe por lo que ella ha pasado, ella no merece saber lo que yo en verdad hago—dijo Ash con un tono más enojado

Entonces por qué lo haces?—volvió a preguntar Johanna

Ash miró a Johanna furiosamente—ese es problema mío. Y le pido que usted no se meta en mis asuntos por favor—dijo Ash desviando la mirada a su lado derecho para que Johanna no viera su frustración y cerrando sus ojos para poder controlarse

En este punto Ash ya se estaba harto de Johanna. Al abrir los ojos vio un gran y afilado cuchillo de cocina. Sus ojos se dilataban al pensar en lo que podría hacer con ese cuchillo y con Johanna frente a él. El joven volvió a voltear a Johanna quien seguía hablando

Mira Ash—volvió a decir Johanna con un tono autoritario—veo que es difícil razonar contigo. Está bien. Pero escúchame bien muchacho, le llegas a hacer algo a mi hija te juro que me encargaré de verte sufrir durante el resto de tu vida. No eres el primer novio de Dawn y tampoco eres el primero al que yo hago sufrir—dijo mientras se levantaba—pero si te aseguro que eres el primero al que yo he querido como si fueras mi yerno, mi segundo hijo—con eso se retiró de la cocina

Ash seguía enfadado, no podía pensar con claridad ya que su enojo y las ganas de asesinar le dominaban. Pero su lado humano le impedía hacerlo ya que se trataba de la madre de su novia.

El joven se levantó de su silla y salió de la cocina.

En las escaleras, Ash pudo darle alcance a Johanna antes que esta entrara a su habitación—señora Johanna—comenzó a decir. Esta vez mucho más tranquilo

Dime Ash—respondió Johanna tranquilamente

Ash se puso serio esta vez—perdóneme. Por como acabo de actuar—decía el entrenador sincerándose—sé que usted solo quiere ayudarme, y lo comprendo. No devi enfadarme con usted solo por querer proteger a su hija de mi mismo

Johann sonrió—gracias Ash. Espero y en verdad hayas comprendido—

Ash levantó la mano derecha y dijo—le juro que a partir de ahora no volveré a tomar una sola gota de licor ni a fumar ningún cigarrilo más. Lo hago por usted y por Dawn—

Johann sonrió de satisfacción, había cumplido con su cometido—gracias "hijo" significa mucho. Será mejor que ya te vayas a dormir, no quiero que tu novia despierte y no te encuentre a su lado—terminó de decir mientras entraba a su habitación.

Ash estaba feliz por lo que había hecho, pero por otro lado no lo estaba tanto—otra promesa que hago—se dijo desilusionado—espero poder cumplirla. No como la que le hice a mi mamá

/  
El entrenador subió a la habitación que compartía con Dawn. Abre la puerta y ve a su novia acostada en la cama, en la misma posición en que la dejó cuando decidió salir por un bocadillo dulce de media noche.

Sin hacer ruido se acercó a la chica esperando no levantarla. Se puso a un lado suyo para ver bien su rostro. La luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana se reflejaba en su rostro – rostro de Ángel – decía siempre Ash. Comenzó a acariciar ese "Rostro De Ángel" mientras la veía con una sincera sonrisa.

Dawn…— se decía el entrenador

La coordinadora comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, había sentido las caricias del chico – Ash? – dijo la chica adormilada

Calma… vuelve a dormir—dijo Ash mientras acariciaba el rostro de Dawn

Dawn dio una pequeña sonrisa y luego volvió a cerrar los ojos quedándose dormida. Ash acercó su rostro al de su novia y le dio un pequeño beso; miró el reloj… 2:30 a.m—ya es muy tarde. Será mejor que me vuelva a dormir—se dijo.

Ash se volvió a acostar al lado de Dawn, abrazándola por detrás mientras sonreía.


	7. Zoey

**_Capítulo 7: Zoey_**

Ash estaba caminando por las calles de ciudad Corazon. Era de noche, solo quería dirigirse al hotel donde se hospedaba junto con su novia—será que a Dawn le guste este collar?—se preguntaba mientras veía un collar de plata que tenía un dije de diamante con una perla en el interior.

El joven se detuvo por un momento, levantó el dije y comenzó a sonreír maliciosamente—pero obvio, primero debo limpiarle la sangre—

Nuevamente, Ash había asesinado a, no uno, sino a varios inocentes solo por el placer que le causaba. Entre ellos se encontraba una chica que era la dueña original del dije que tenía en manos; Ash mató a la chica con ese mismo dije utilizándolo para asfixiarla.

Ash guardó el dije en el bolsillo de su chaqueta mientras se iba caminando tranquilo y sonriente, dejando detrás de él una decena de cadáveres a los cuales les había arrancado el corazón.

Al llegar al hotel, Ash subió por las escaleras del hotel para subir a su habitación. Cruzó el pasillo y se detuvo frente a la puerta de su habitación. Frente a él, en el suelo, había un condón nuevo con una nota a un lado.

El entrenador recogió el condón con la mano izquierda y la nota con la derecha. La pequeña nota citaba—"No Lo Olvides"—estaba firmada con la marca de un beso. Ash sabía que había sido Dawn quien lo estaba esperando; el chico entró a la habitación.

La habitación del hotel era bastante extensa, al entrar se encontró con un pasillo de dos metros de largo. La luz estaba apagada, en ambos lados del pasillo había varias velas que iluminaban el lugar; en el suelo había un rastro de pétalos de rosa que al parecer se dirigían hacía la cama donde debería estar Dawn, desnuda, esperándolo.

Ash sonrió, sabía que a Dawn le gustaba lucirse y sorprenderlo por las noches. El entrenador caminó lentamente para encontrarse con Dawn, se estaba preparando para sorprenderse al verla con un nuevo traje que la hiciera ver sexy y le excitara, pero estaba equivocado.

Ash se aterró al ver que sobre la cama estaba Dawn, pero no como se la había imaginado, Dawn estaba sobre la cama pero muerta, había sido asesinada.

Le habían abierto el vientre exponiendo sus órganos. Las sabanas estaban teñidas de sangre, completamente. Ash se fijó que en el suelo ya no había un rastro de pétalos de rosa sino un charco de la sangre de su novia.

/

Ash abrió los ojos de golpe, se levantó de la cama, estaba con la respiración pesada y sudaba frio; estaba desnudo, pero lo más importante era que su novia estaba dormida sobre la cama, desnuda y con una pequeña sonrisa de alegría y satisfacción.

Ash se tranquilizó al verla frente a él—un sueño. Todo fue un maldito sueño—se decía. El chico miró el reloj, eran las ocho de la mañana, hora de despertar—será mejor que me valla a bañar— se dijo mientras se dirigía al baño

La mañana pasó tranquila. La pareja se alistó para salir pronto a desayunar y luego dirigirse a la siguiente ruta.

Oye Ash, has visto mi bufanda?—preguntó Dawn a su novio mientras este veía la televisión

Creo que está en tu mochila Dawn—respondió Ash sin voltear a ver a su novia, estaba con los ojos fijados en el televisor

Dawn comenzó a buscar en su mochila la bufanda rosada que siempre usaba, pero se detuvo al ver algo que la sorprendió. Poco a poco comenzó a sacar de la mochila un collar de plata que tenía un dije de diamante con una perla en su interior.

La chica quedó pasmada al ver la bonita joya, que ya se imaginaba quien se la había dejado allí. La chica sintió que un par de brazos la envolvían, era Ash quien la abrazaba por detrás—te gustó?—preguntó mientras le besaba el cuello a la chica

Ash…—dijo Dawn—es hermoso. No debiste—

Ash tomó el dije y comenzó a colocarlo alrededor del cuello de su novia, luego lo aseguró para que no se le cayera—no es nada cariño. Tú te mereces solo lo mejor para lucir en tus concursos—

La chica seguía maravillada por el obsequio de su novio—hay Ash—Dawn se dio media vuelta y besó a Ash apasionadamente—te amo—dijo por un momento para luego volver a besarle.

La pareja salió de la habitación, tomados de la mano y Dawn con su nuevo dije adornando su cuello.

/

La feliz pareja estaba caminando por la ruta…

Esperando a encontrarse a un nuevo pokemon por allí mismo, pero lo que se encontraron fue a alguien más

Come Glameown. Te lo mereces por todo ese entrenamiento—dijo una chica de cabellos anaranjados

Zoey¡—dijo Dawn alegre por ver a su amiga

Eh? Ash, Dawn¡—dijo Zoey igual de alegre

Era Zoey, la coordinadora, rival y amiga de Dawn y por ende también de Ash. Estaba de casualidad por esa ruta ya que iba hacia ciudad Corazón.

Los chicos decidieron no continuar por ese día ya que querían pasar el rato con Zoey, así que prefirieron regresar a ciudad Corazón para disfrutar el día con la coordinadora de cabello anaranjado

La tarde pasó tranquila y divertidamente para nuestros protagonistas. La hora del almuerzo había llegado y Ash, Dawn y Zoey estaban en un quiosco comiendo y conversando. Dawn le había platicado a Zoey todo acerca de su relación con Ash, y soy solo escuchaba mientras parecía estar un poco decaída

Ustedes dos se ven muy bien juntos—dijo Zoey—espero que algún día yo encuentre a alguien con quien estar así como ustedes—dijo mientras suspiraba de desilusión

Dawn miró a Zoey un tanto preocupada—oye Zoey? Por qué no buscas a algún chico? Eres una chica muy linda, podrias conseguir a cualquiera que quisieras—preguntó trantando de no ofender a su amiga

No es tan fácil—dijo Zoey un tanto desanimada—no hay muchos de mi tipo?—

Tan difícil es?—preguntó Ash—como seria ese chico que te gustaría conocer?—

No es un chico—negó la coordinadora de cabello anaranjado—chicos, debo hacerles una confesión. No me gustan los chicos, yo soy lesbiana—dijo con mucha seguridad

Ash y Dawn se impresionaron al saber aquella noticia. Jamás hubieran creído que Zoey prefería a las chicas. Zoey no estaba muy preocupada, si eran sus amigos entonces debían aceptar su preferencia sexual.

Ash y Dawn titubearon un poco, pero terminaron aceptando a Zoey tal como era, el que ella tuviera una preferencia por las mujeres no afectaría su amistad. Zoey se alegró al saber que sus amigos lo habían tomado bastante bien

La tarde transcurrió rápidamente. Ya eran las 21:00 P.M. la pareja junto con Zoey ya se estaban preparando para dormir, Dawn y Zoey ya estaban con sus pijamas puestas, pero en esta ocasión los chicos decidieron dormir distinto en esta ocasión

A ver si entendí—dijo Ash— ustedes dos compartirán una habitación para hacer una "pijamada" solas?

Si—respondieron Zoey y Dawn al unísono

Entonces… hoy no follo, que lastima—bromeo Ash, haciendo que Dawn se avergonzara un poco mientras Zoey se reía

Solo hay un problema—dijo Zoey—no conseguí habitación de dos camas, así que nos tuvieron que dar una habitación de una sola cama grande—

Dawn lo pensó por un momento—no te preocupes. Creo que está bien, mientras no intentes nada raro Zoey—dijo provocando las risas de su amiga y su novio

Después de reír un rato, Dawn se adelantó a la habitación que compartiría con Zoey. Ash, junto con Zoey se quedaron viendo como Dawn se retiraba

Sería una lástima que alguien te la bajara—se oyo decir a Zoey—ya sea un chico… o una chica—

Ash volteo a ver a Zoey—que quieres decir?—preguntó un tanto consternado

Dawn es muy linda Ash. Es el tipo de chica que me interesa—dijo Zoey con una bella sonrisa de picardía

Ash comenzó a sorprenderse y a preocuparse a la vez—no creo que Dawn sea para ti—dijo esperando a que tuviera razón

Zoey rio provocativamente—no estes tan confiado Ash—dijo acercándose al entrenador—yo puedo seducir a quien quiera. Si no la cuidas Dawn podría dejarte para irse conmigo—dijo mientras se reía levemente y se separaba

Ash se preocupó—No Serias Capaz—dijo alterado

Zoey veía que Ash estaba comenzando a enfadarse, era la que en realidad quería. Ella comenzó a reírse—hay Ash… que ingenuo eres. Era solo una broma—dijo mientras seguía riéndose

Ash se confundió por las palabras de la coordinadora—que?—dijo consternado

Zoey sonrió—era una broma. Yo jamás me atrevería a separarlos. Es obvio que Dawn te ama y que jamás te dejaría por alguien, y menos por una mujer—

Ash seguía preocupado, pero ya comenzaba a tranquilizarse. Cuando Ash parecía haberse tranquilizado, Zoey cambio su sonrisa divertida a una mirada maliciosa—pero solo recuerda Ash—dijo mientras se acercaba a Ash— esta noche yo dormiré con ella. Y quien sabe—dijo mientras le susurraba—quizás le termine gustando—

Zoey se separó de Ash y se fue hacia la habitación que compartiría con Dawn. Ash se quedó atrás preocupado por las palabras y las acciones De Zoey

/

Esa noche, Ash estaba solo, estaba dormido. Estaba moviéndose de lado a lado a causa de una pesadilla que tenía.

Dawn… no Dawn…—decía dormido mientras sudaba—no… no te vayas con ella… NO—gritó mientras se levantaba ferozmente.

Ash logró despertar de aquella pesadilla que le atormentó durante un rato. El chico se percató que estaba sudando frio y que su respiración era profunda y pesada—todo fue un sueño… todo fue un sueño…—se repetia para tranquilizarse

Ash volteo a su lado derecho solo para cerciorar que Dawn no estaba junto a él—no puede… Dawn no puede dejarme e irse con Zoey—se decía Ash desesperándose

Ash no lo había notado, pero en su mano izquierda sostenia el cuchillo con el que había apuñalado a sus víctimas últimamente. El cuchillo estaba limpio y resplandeciente, no tenía ni una mancha de sangre seca.

Ash miró la hoja del cuchillo, estaba totalmente afilado, pronto comenzó a ver el rostro de Zoey en la hoja. Ash escuchó una risa, volteo a ver al espejo y vio dos figuras, una era Dawn, quien estaba sonriente y mirándolo pícaramente; la segunda figura, estaba detrás de Dawn, era Zoey, quien comenzaba a abrazar a Dawn por la cintura mientras Dawn la abrazaba por el cuello.

Ash veía cómo es que ambas figuras se burlaban de él mientras acercaban sus rostros para poder besarse. Ash no soportó más y aventó el cuchillo al espejo rompiéndolo en mil pedazos—no lo permitiré—dijo el entrenador eufórico—no se burlaran de mi—

Ash se levantó de la cama y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo. Vio el reloj—diez de la noche… espero que no haya cerrado—dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

Ash salio del hotel con dirección al mercado de la ciudad, el mercado estaba cerrado porque eran altas horas de la noche, pero a Ash solamente le interesaba un puesto que aún seguía abierto.

En el mercado local de ciudad Corazón había un puesto de una bruja pokemon, esa bruja vendía varios artículos raros y útiles tales como esporas, somnífero y paralizador, entre muchas más cosas.

Como Ash se imaginaba, la tienda seguía abierta, él necesitaba conseguir algunas cosas ya que quería hacer algo diferente esa noche.

/

Ash regresó al hotel, no entró por la entrada del lugar, quiso hacer uso de su habilidad para escalar y comenzó a escalar las paredes de afuera del hotel hasta llegar a la ventana de la habitación de Dawn y Zoey

Ash entró al dormitorio con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido para no despertar a las chicas. Al entrar echó un vistazo a la cama y lo que vio no le gustó para nada, ambas chicas estaban dormidas, pero Zoey estaba abrazando a Dawn por detras.

Ash se enfureció al ver que la chica de cabello anaranjado estaba tocando a su novia, estaba a punto de atacarla pero recordó que Dawn podría levantarse, pero eso lo podría arreglar.

Ash sacó de sus bolsillos un botecito que contenía un poco de somnífero, el suficiente para dormir profundamente a una persona durante ocho horas. Abrió el frasco y echó un poco en un trapo, luego pasó el trapo suavemente por la nariz de Dawn para que lo inhalara; sonrió al cerciorarse que Dawn estaba profundamente dormida.

Ash se dirigió a donde Zoey, vio que la chica estaba totalmente dormida. Ash comenzaba a sentir un aumento de calor, sentía que su corazón latía fuerte y rápidamente, el entrenador no sabía porque comenzaba a sentir eso. Zoey se dio la vuelta, ahora estaba boca arriba.

Ash no podía resistirlo más, vio los labios de Zoey y se mordía los suyos; Ash acercó su rostro al de Zoey, lentamente le dio un beso en los labios. El beso solo duró un par de segundos, luego Ash se separó de la coordinadora.

Zoey abrió los ojos lentamente pues el beso la había despertado, frente a ella había una silueta que no podía reconocer, pronto esa silueta la sujetó de los cabellos y la jaló fuera de la cama, con eso Zoey despertó completamente

Ash jaló a Zoey fuera de la cama, después de eso se colocó encima de ella

Ash? Que crees que estás haciendo?—dijo Zoey sorprendida por la acción del muchacho

Ash no dijo nada, solo estuvo mirando a Zoey un rato. Sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a Zoey y la besó forzosamente. Zoey quería alejar a Ash al sentir aquel beso, Ash se separó después de sentir los empujones de la coordinadora

Que carajos haces maldito—dijo Zoey, pero en ese momento fue interrumpida por Ash, quien le colocó su cuchillo debajo de su cuello—Ash…—dijo totalmente admirada y temerosa

Ash seguía sin dirigirle la palabra, el entrenador comenzó a deslizar su mano por la blusa de la coordinadora, tocando suavemente sus pechos. Zoey le desagradaba que Ash le estuviera tocando, pero no podía hacer nada ya que sentía el filo del cuchillo tocando su piel, así que tuvo que dejarlo.

Asi que no te gustan los hombres—dijo Ash con un poco de malicia en sus palabras—bien… eso lo veremos después de esto—

Ash soltó el cuchillo y sujetó el cuello de Zoey con su mano izquierda; Zoey estaba admirada por la fuerza de Ash, pues sentía que se asfixiaba. Ash comenzó a abrir su cierre, Zoey presintió esto, así que comenzó a patalear esperando liberarse—NO¡ DAWN—gritaba la chica esperando a que Dawn despertara y la ayudara

No te ayudará. Ella jamás será tuya… ella solo es mía y de nadie más—decía Ash mientras abofeteó a la chica

Zoey esperaba a que alguien la ayudara, pero era inútil. Ash desgarró la blusa de Zoey, dejando su torso desnudo completamente; terminó quitándole sus pantalones con ambas manos. Mientras hacía eso, Zoey aprovechó a patearle en el pecho, lanzándolo a un par de metros lejos de ella. La coordinadora sintió que ese era su momento para escapar y pedir ayuda, así que se levantó y corrió hacia la puerta.

Ash se percató de las intenciones de su "rival" así que la siguió rápidamente. Cuando la alcanzó, la tumbó al suelo, él le sujetó el cuello con el brazo y con mucha agilidad metió su miembro dentro de la parte más íntima de la chica.

Zoey gritó al sentir que Ash había cumplido con su cometido. Comenzó a derramar lágrimas pues había sido deshonrada por la persona que nunca se hubiera imaginado

/

Una hora pasó, Zoey estaba en el suelo llorando después de haber sido abusada por Ash. El entrenador estaba de rodillas al lado de la cama viendo a Dawn dormir, luego se acercó para darle un pequeño beso en los labios. Dawn sonrió después de haber recibido aquel beso por parte de Ash

Mírala, solamente piensa en mí. Ella me ama—dijo el entrenador—y yo la amo—

Zoey seguía llorando, pero vio que el cuchillo que Ash tenía anteriormente estaba en el suelo. La chica se arrastró silenciosamente para que Ash no la escuchara, luego de unos segundos cogió el cuchillo y con mucha delicadeza gateó hacia donde estaba Ash.

Ash se había percatado de las acciones de Zoey, pero hizo como que no la había visto.

Zoey se acercó a Ash por su espalda, levantando el cuchillo, lista para asesinar a Ash en ese mismo momento. La chica acercó el cuchillo a la espalda de Ash con mucha ferocidad, pero Ash se percató y sujetó la muñeca de Zoey antes que el cuchillo lo tocara.

Maldito… PAGARAS POR LO QUE ME HICISTE—gritó Zoey completamente furiosa

Ash rio maliciosamente—cometiste un grave error Zoey… el meterte conmigo—

Ash le quitó a Zoey el cuchillo, luego apuñaló a la chica en su abdomen. Zoey se sorprendió al sentir la hoja dentro de su cuerpo, por un momento llegó a pensar que ese era su fin.

Ash sacó el cuchillo del cuerpo de Zoey, la chica comenzaba a escupir sangre. El entrenador empujó a Zoey hasta el cuarto de baño, estando allí metió a la coordinadora dentro de la bañera que estaba completamente llena de agua; el agua se tiño de rojo con la sangre de la chica

Zoey respiraba pesadamente, eran sus últimos alientos de vida—que me harás ahora… me violarás aquí antes que me muera por completo?—dijo sarcásticamente

Ash sacó de su bolsillo un frasquito que tenía una etiqueta con el dibujo de un rayo amarillo—sabes lo que es esto? Es un relámpago de un pikachu—dijo con una sonrisa perturbadora—muy cara por cierto. Imagínate que es lo que te pasará una vez que la tire al agua—

Zoey se sorprendió al saber qué es lo que le pasaría, pero ya no le tenía miedo a lo que le fuera a pasar, estaba resignada a morir.

La chica comenzó a sonreír maliciosamente—solo quiero que sepas Ash—aquí mismo, en este baño…—decía mientras se carcajeaba un poco—vi a Dawn completamente desnuda¡—gritó furiosa

Ash quedó impactado al oir a la coordinadora. Furioso lanzó el frasco dentro de la tina, haciendo que se rompiera y el relámpago se esparció por toda la bañera.

Zoey comenzó a gritar y a retorcerse al sentir las pulsaciones eléctricas recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Pronto su corazón dejó de latir después de soportar tanta electricidad, la chica quedó dentro de la bañera muerta.

Ash sonrió al ver que la chica estaba muerta después de todo lo que pasó. El chico cogió un par de guantes de hule que se encontraban en el baño, se los puso y cogió el cuchillo. Se acercó a la bañera sin temor a electrocutarse y comenzó a perforar el pecho de la coordinadora, pronto abrió el tórax de Zoey permitiendo ver su corazón. Ash tomó el órgano de la chica y lo separó de su cuerpo—solamente me llevaré esto como un lindo recuerdo tuyo Zoey. El resto de tu cuerpo puede quedarse aquí—dijo mientras reía maliciosamente.

El entrenado no se quedó ni un minuto más allí, salió de la habitación por la ventana dejando el cuerpo inerte de Zoey en la bañera

/

A la mañana siguiente, un fuerte grito se escuchó en todo el hotel. Ash estaba en sobre su cama, estaba sonriendo satisfactoriamente pues el grito provenía de la habitación de Dawn—te amo Dawn, pero esto te demostrará a ti a todos que solamente me perteneces a mí—dijo mientras se levantaba para correr a auxiliar a su novia.


	8. Pesadillas

**Capítulo 8: Pesadillas ****J**

Era una noche oscura y demasiado fría en la bella Ciudad Vetusta, nuestros chicos seguían en sus vacaciones por sinnoh antes que se celebrara la liga de la región. La pareja se encontraba durmiendo en un hotel local, tenían puestas sus ropas para dormir

Dawn le estaba dando la espalda a Ash, ella dormía pacíficamente con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras abrazaba su almohada, pero por su parte, Ash no estaba bien. Como casi todas las noches, el chico sufría de una fuerte pesadilla, estaba moviéndose inquietamente en la cama mientras sudaba sin cesar

**/Sueño De Ash/**

El chico estaba aterrado, a pesar de todo lo que ha hecho, después de todos los asesinatos que ha cometido, él no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer. El entrenador sostenía un cuchillo cubierto completamente de sangre al igual que su rostro que tenía muchas manchas de sangre; frente a él estaba Dawn tirada en el suelo de rodillas mientras sus manos cubrían su rostro, ella estaba llorando amargamente junto al cuerpo de un hombre de aproximadamente cincuenta años, un señor que parecía que era demasiado importante para la coordinadora

Dawn… yo… lo siento—dijo sin saber que palabras serían las correctas. Él comenzó a acercase a la chica lentamente para poder consolarla y buscar su perdón, pero pasó algo que lo asombró

Vete… lárgate no quiero volver a verte—decía la chica mientras se levantaba, en su rostro se podían ver las lágrimas que estaban brotando sin cesar

Dawn no¡ perdóname no tenía intención de…—Ash intentaba defenderse pero su novia no lo dejaba. Se acercó a la chica para abrazarla pero ella lo alejaba bruscamente

Dawn abofeteó al chico con la suficiente fuerza para tumbarlo—OLVIDATE DE MI¡ YA NO TE QUIERO MÁS… ASESINO—dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para tratar de irse, pero Ash se levantó rápidamente y la sujetó del brazo para impedir que se fuera

Espera Dawn¡ podemos arreglarlo—Ash estaba asustado por que su novia quería dejarlo

SUELTAME¡—forcejeaba Dawn para que Ash la soltara—NO QUIERO SABER NADA MÁS DE TI

Ash no quería soltarla pero tuvo que hacerlo, el chico comenzó a escuchar dentro de su cabeza una risa que le ponía los pelos de punta—"Suéltala¡"—escuchó dentro de su cabeza, más que una orden parecía ser casi una amenaza

Ash no pudo seguir, soltó a la chica involuntariamente. Al momento de ser liberada del agarre de Ash, Dawn comenzó a correr sin rumbo alguno mientras seguía llorando por la brutal acción de Ash hacia aquel hombre que era de gran valor sentimental para Dawn, un hombre que portaba los mismos genes que ella.

Ash no podía moverse, sentía impotencia al ver como Dawn se alejaba y no poder hacer nada. Poco a poco la chica fue desapareciendo de la vista de Ash. Ahora estaba solo, quería llorar puesto que el amor de su vida ahora lo había dejado y no iba a perdonarlo por lo que hizo.

El chico cayó de rodillas al suelo—MALDICIÓN—gritó mientras golpeaba el suelo con su puño—ERES UN INVESIL KETCHUM, UN INVESIL—se decía una y otra vez

El haber perdido a la chica le estaba afectando, el entrenador ya estaba derramando lagrimas pos había sido una perdida bastante fuerte para él—todo… todo lo que amo tiene que irse… y todo es siempre por mi culpa—se recriminaba por todos los actos que alguna vez cometió—todo por no poder controlarme, todo por querer satisfacer mis ansias de matar… todo por esta mierda, TODO POR NADA—Ash ya no hallaba que hacer, se estaba culpando por la pérdida de Dawn y estaba pensando seriamente en tomar una decisión demasiado drástica

Ash cogió su cuchillo y miró la hoja con mucha determinación—contigo comenzó todo… contigo terminará—empuñó el mango con ambas manos y acto seguido llevó el cuchillo hacia su cuello para que la hoja traspasara su piel y así terminara como todas las personas a las que alguna vez asesinó… pero no pudo, el cuchillo se desvaneció antes que tocara su piel, parecía polvo o cenizas que se llevaba el viento

Ash estaba aturdido, no comprendía porque había pasado eso con su arma, pero no comprendía que estaba pasando a su alrededor ya que todo el ambiente frente a él comenzaba a desvanecerse como pasó con su cuchillo. Ash seguía aturdido, no podía articular palabra alguna para cuestionarse sobre que estaba pasando con su mundo en ese momento

Una especie de nube negra comenzó a descender del cielo a gran velocidad, Ash comenzó a sentirse asustado debido a que la misteriosa nube lo estaba rodeando, envolviéndolo en una especie de remolino.

Poco a poco de la nube comenzó a salir un pokemon tan oscuro como un abismo y tan cruel como un demonio—Darkrai…—dijo el muchacho al reconocer al pokemon de tipo siniestro

Darkrai solo lo miraba fijamente, penetrando el alma del chico con su mirada—así que te gusta la sangre…—se oyó a una voz femenina

Darkrai comenzó a desvanecerse, a alejarse para que el entrenador de Kanto pudiera ver quien era la que le hablaba. Ash se impresionó bastante al ver a la señora Johanna a solo cinco metros de distancia de él. Ella tenía en su mano una especie de pokeball oscura que emanaba de su interior una extraña aura negativa. Darkrai volvió a materializarse, colocándose detrás de la señora

Johanna, usted está detrás de todo esto?—preguntó el muchacho con ira en su interior, le fastidiaba que Johanna jugara así con él

Así que te gusta la sangre?—volvió a repetir la señora—bien… veremos si te gusta esto. Muéstrale Darkrai—ordenó a su pokemon

Darkrai se desvaneció nuevamente junto con su entrenadora. Ash seguía confundido por lo que estaba pasando, pronto comenzó a emitirse un sonido un tanto extraño—suena como… como si una presa de agua se hubiera desbordando y toda esa agua retenida estuviera viniendo hacia acá—dedujo el entrenador al escucharlo detenidamente—PERO QUE DIABLOS ES ESO—gritó al darse cuenta de lo que producía ese ruido

Ash vio como miles de litros de sangre que parecían un rio que se acercaba ferozmente hacia él. Atemorizado comenzó a correr para evitar que el la sangre lo alcanzara, pero era inútil. La sangre alcanzó a Ash arrastrándolo y sumergiéndolo dentro de ella. Pronto comenzó a sentir como la sangre entraba por su nariz y comenzaba a llenar sus pulmones, Ash moriría ahogado si esa pesadilla no se detenía.

Desesperado por sobrevivir, abrió la boca y trató de lanzar un último grito, pero toda esa sangre entraba por su boca ahogando su voz, dejando al joven inconsciente.

Como si intento de súplica hubiera sido escuchado, el rio de sangre comenzó a disminuir hasta haberse "secado" por completo, en el suelo había todavía rastros de este líquido.

Ash despertó luego de haber perdido el conocimiento por unos segundos, inmediatamente se dio la vuelta para poder vomitar aquella sangre que se había quedado dentro de organismo—Que carajos… que significa todo esto…—decía mientras tocia bruscamente.

Ash seguía confundido por lo que estaba pasando, ahora le quedaba claro que era Johanna junto con Darkrai los que provocaban todo eso por lo que estaba pasando, pero no sabía el por qué—Qué tratan de hacerme?—Se preguntaba

El chico se estaba levantando cuando sintió que algo había caído sobre su cabeza, Ash sabió su mano a su cabeza y tomó lo que le había caído, era un objeto que ya había tocado antes y que conocía perfectamente. Ash bajó de su cabeza aquel objeto, era un corazón humano que aun palpitaba.

No se espantaba en lo absoluto por el corazón en su mano, su único problema era sabia a quien pertenecía aquel órgano vital—Papá…—

Nuevamente cayó otro corazón frente a él—Kenny—luego cayó otro…—Kenny…—y otro más, parecía una lluvia de corazones—Conway; Ximena; Gary, Misty… Todos están aquí—se decía mientras veía los corazones caer

Ash estaba impresionado y confundido a la vez, que pretendía Johanna al mostrarle los corazones de todas sus victimas?

Un último corazón cayó a mucha distancia de donde se encontraba Ash, al entrenador le dio curiosidad por saber de qué trataba así que iba acercándose poco a poco, pronto se dio cuenta a quien pertenecía, se sintió un poco atemorizado pues nunca creyó ver el corazón de aquella persona—Dawn¡—era el corazón de su novia que aun latía lentamente

Ash trató de tomar el corazón que pertenecía al amor de su vida, pero de la nada apareció Johanna para aplastar el corazón de su hija e impedir que Ash lo tocara—te gustó?—preguntó la señora con mucha malasia—observa bien. Esto es lo que has estado haciendo con todas esas pobres personas. Esto pensabas hacer con mi hija… esto pienso hacer contigo—dijo en un tono que comenzó a atemorizar al muchacho—Darkrai¡ muéstrale—

Darkria apareció para hacer caso a la orden de su ama, su misión era demostrarle al entrenador lo sádica que podría llegar a ser su entrenadora

**/Fin Del Sueño/**

DEJALÁ—gritó Ash mientras se levantaba de golpe sobre la cama

Dawn se levantó al escuchar el grito desesperado de su novio. Al verlo notó que estaba exaltado, sudaba sin control y su respiración era muy pesada—ocurre algo Ash?—preguntó preocupada pero aún estaba dormida

Ash volteó a ver a la chica, se notaba asustado, pero al ver que estaba espantando a Dawn decidió calmarse

Qué pasó? Te ves muy mal—volvió a decir la chica

Ash respiró profundamente. Luego dijo—no… nada. Solo fue una pesadilla—

Dawn miró preocupada a Ash, ella sabía bien sobre los típicos terrores nocturnos que él sufría—me la puedes contar?—

Ash miró a Dawn nerviosamente, no sabía si decírselo o no, pero al final decidió no preocuparlo—no es nada. No te preocupes—luego se volvió a acostar dándole la espalda a Dawn—vuelve a dormir. Lamento si te espanté—

Dawn estaba preocupada, no le gustaba que el entrenador le guardara secretos, pero comprendió que al final una pesadilla es algo bastante íntimo y que no todo debe saberlo ella. La chica se acercó a Ash y le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego le abrazó por la espalda y cerró los ojos para volverse a dormir

Ash seguía preocupado por lo de su sueño, no podía quedarse con una duda que revoloteaba por su cabeza—Dawn…—volvió a llamar a su novia

Si?—Dawn contestó sin soltar el abrazo al chico

Ash dudó por un segundo, pero luego volvió a decir—dime. Tu mamá tiene de casualidad un Darkrai o le has visto alguna pokebola negra?—

Dawn soltó el abrazo y miró a Ash confundida—que estupideces dices? Por supuesto mi mamá no tiene un pokemon así. Es muy difícil de capturar y entrenar y dudo que a mi mama le gusten las pesadillas—

Ash se alivió por un momento, su pesadilla puede que solo fuera eso, una pesadilla. Pero su cara de alivio cambió cuando la chica volvió a pensar un poco más detenidamente—aunque—dijo llamando la atención de su novio—creo que una vez vi que ella guardaba en una caja fuerte dentro de su cuarto una pokebola negra, así como tu dices—

Ash se espantó, la pokebola negra que Dawn decía podría ser la de su sueño, la pokebola de Darkrai—de verdad?—preguntó a lo que su novia asintió con la cabeza—hace cuanto que la viste?—

Dawn se asombró por las preguntas de su novio—ah… fue el dia que terminé con mi último novio, antes de conocerte a ti—dijo un poco apenada por mencionar a su anterior pareja

Ash se volvió a pensar. En ese momento recordó las palabras de Johanna: "No eres el primer novio de Dawn y tampoco eres el primero al que yo hago sufrir." Ash comprendió el porqué de su sueño, y a que se refería Johanna esa noche que habló con ella. Con un poco de temor, hizo una última pregunta—si no te molesta. Puedo saber qué pasó con tu ex?—

A Dawn le sorprendió que su actual novio preguntara sobre su ex pareja, pero pensó que su pesadilla había tenido relación con ella y sus anteriores novio—bueno… la verdad nadie sabe. Solamente desapareció esa misma noche—

Ash se atemorizó, su piel comenzó a empalidecer, su cuerpo temblaba mientras en su mente pasaba las peores cosas que ni él mismo se atrevía a hacerle a sus víctimas. Dawn se preocupó al ver como Ash se estaba trastornando después de su respuesta—Ash¡ que te ocurre?—preguntó preocupada

Ash no respondió, solo comenzó a acostarse en la cama mientras aun tenía miedo. Dawn trataba de calmarlo pero era inútil, el chico estaba hundido en sus mortales pensamientos y no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera pensar en Johanna y en su temeroso Darkrai

/

Fuera de la habitación de los chicos, un extraño pokemon parecido a una sombra miraba por la ventana, estaba satisfecho al ver como el entrenador de Kanto temblaba de miedo y como la chica se preocupaba por él. Darkrai había cumplido con su cometido; ya era hora de volver...

/  
**Me Creerán****Si Les Digo Que Llevo Preparando Este Cap Desde Hace 2 Meses? :v **


	9. Paul

**_Capítulo 9: PAUL_**

Pikachu había sido arrojado al suelo, el pokemon estaba debilitado porque el Electivire contra el que combatía era demasiado poderoso y fuerte, más que él pero quería seguir combatiendo para complacer a su entrenador. Ash y Dawn se encontraban ahora en Ciudad Vetusta, Ash estaba combatiendo nuevamente con su rival en Sinnoh Paul. Ash estaba desesperado, era la última ronda y si Pikachu caía sería una nueva derrota frente al chico de ciudad Rocavelo; por su parte, Paul estaba calmado, no perdía la paciencia ya que estaba confiado en su Electivire para ganar el combate.

El entrenador local miraba en ocasiones a Dawn, quien se le quedaba viendo durante todo el combate de una forma muy extraña, era la misma forma en que miraba a Ash antes de hacerse novios, cuando iniciaba a enamorarse de él. Paul se daba cuenta de eso, al igual que Ash quien había perdido la calma al darse cuenta de la mirada furtiva de su novia hacia su rival y por esa razón perdió el control de la batalla

_"__Lo está mirado… lo está mirando raro… no me mira a mí, sino a él… que se cree… ELLA SOLO DEBE MIRARME A MÍ"_—se decía en sus pensamientos, era lo único en que pensaba, su mente estaba más en esos pensamientos en lugar de la batalla

Pikachu cayó debilitado—Pikachu no puede continuar… la victoria es para Paul—dijo Dawn quien fungía como arbitro

Ash no fue a recoger a su amigo de toda la vida, sino que se quedó quieto. Estaba enfurecido y por eso no caminaba para evitar que Dawn y Pikachu lo notara_—"Maldito… son unos malditos… se burlan de mí yo lo sé…"—_pensaba el chico mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza

Paul, por su parte, regresó a Electivire a su pokeball, luego volteó a ver a la coordinadora. Dawn y Paul hicieron contacto visual durante medio minuto, Paul permanecía serio y con su mirada penetrante mientras Dawn parecía que comenzaba a sonrojarse. Pasado medio minuto Dawn agachó la cabeza y corrió hacia Pikachu para levantarlo y llevárselo a Ash, Paul solo se dio media vuelta y siguió su camino con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, el joven entrenador sonreía un poco mientras caminaba, no por haberle ganado a Ash, sino por haber acaparado toda la atención de la linda chica de cabellos azules.

Ash por su parte miraba a Paul con odio y era por lo mismo que él sonreía, por acaparar toda la atención de su novia. Su mano derecha temblaba por el deseo de sujetar un objeto contundente y golpear a su rival hasta la muerte. Dawn estaba preocupada, creía que el enojo de Ash era por haber perdido así que ella trataría de calmarlo solo como ella sabía hacerlo.

/

Luego de la batalla, los chicos se colocaron debajo de la sombra de un gran árbol. Dawn estaba sentada y Ash estaba acostado con la cabeza sobre las piernas de la chica como si de una almohada se tratase. Dawn había decidido que lo mejor para Ash era relajarse y dejar de pensar en la batalla, pero eso no era suficiente para calmar al chico de Kanto. Ash estaba con los ojos cerrados, tratando de calmar su odio hacia Paul o por lo menos de dormir, pero le era inútil, seguía pensando en cómo Dawn solo se fijaba en su rival durante en toda la batalla, sentía celos y rabia porque no veía a Dawn tan interesada por un chico desde que se conocieron y le preocupaba que Dawn comenzara a sentir algo por el peli morado, opacando el amor que le tiene a él

Dawn trató de acariciarle el cabello pero Ash se dio la vuelta para evitarlo, no sabía cómo controlarse teniendo al objeto de su problema frente a él. Dawn miró a su novio algo triste, temía que esa derrota fuera a afectarle—Ash… deberías olvidarlo, no es la última batalla que tendrás contra Paul, ya podrás volver a combatir contra él en la Liga—

Ash no respondió, ni siquiera estaba prestando atención, seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos. Dawn comenzó a molestarse por la aptitud de su novio, inmediatamente se levantó haciendo que la cabeza del chico callera al suelo—deja de ser tan inmaduro¡—dijo en tono fuerte—no perdiste por ser débil, pero lo serás si no enfrentas esa derrota para hacerte más fuerte…—

No es por eso que estoy enojado—gritó Ash mientras se sentaba en el suelo

Dawn se sorprendió al oír a Ash gritándole, nunca antes lo había hecho.

No estoy enojado por haber perdido¡ estoy furioso por tu aptitud—dijo el entrenador mientras veía a su novia

Mi… YO QUE HICE—gritó Dawn enojada, se ofendió porque Ash le culpaba de haber perdido

No creas que no te vi, estabas con la mirada fija en Paul queriendo coquetearle en cualquier momento—todo lo que salía de la boca de Ash y lo que se venía era pura superstición suya—que le veías? Está más guapo? o solo le veías el bulto del pantalón¡—

Estás loco Ash¡ yo jamás haría eso¡—Dawn se defendía ya que sabía que esas últimas declaraciones eran falsas

Si claro… como si no te conociera, eras una chica perversa y lujuriosa¡ sabes que eres hermosa y por eso te gusta ir con cualquier chico que sea mejor—

Eres un idiota¡ yo solo soy así contigo¡ Como podría irme con alguien más si todo te lo he entregado a ti¡ acaso no me tienes confianza¡—

COMO ESPERAS QUE TE TENGA CONFIANZA SI SOLO ANDAS MENEANDO EL CULO A CUALQUIER PENDEJO COMO UNA P…—Ash fue interrumpido en seco, Dawn le abofeteó en la cara con eso último que dijo.

Dawn estaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, quería llorar por esa pelea pero no se lo permitiría para no verse débil—no te permito que me hables así Ash… Eres la última persona que quiere que me hable así¡—con eso la chica comenzó a caminar hacia el interior del bosque sin mirar a ver a Ash

A DONDE VAS¡—gritó Ash mientras veía a a su novia adentrándose al bosque Vetusto

Lejos—dijo Dawn sin voltear a ver atrás—no vuelvas a hablarme hasta que te calmes y me pidas disculpas—

Ash no se movió, solo se quedó sentado mientras veía como su novia se alejaba, el chico tenía su mano en la mejilla donde ella le había abofeteado

/

Pasados unos minutos, Ash se adentró en el bosque Vetusto para encontrar a Dawn—mierda… no debí descontrolarme y menos decirle cosas así—se decía—ella tiene razón ya enloquecí. Los celos están haciendo que cada vez la valla perdiendo y eso debo evitarlo… no puedo dejar que Dawn se valla solamente por mi estupidez—se culpaba a sí mismo—después de todo ella sería incapaz de engañarme y menos con Paul, todo es locura mía y debo controlarla—

Ash siguió caminando, creía que tardaría un poco en encontrar a Dawn hasta que oyó algo que lo asombró

Por favor… es enserio… ya no sigas…—era la voz de Dawn, era en un tono tímido

Ash se espantó al oír eso porque pensó que su chica estaría en alguna clase de peligro con algún maleante. Sin dudarlo comenzó a correr a dónde provenía la voz de Dawn, si era necesario emplearía la fuerza, e incluso sería capaz de matar al tipo aun siendo frente de ella solo para mantenerla a salvo. Ash llegó al lugar, pero se detuvo en seco al ver que, a la distancia, estaba Dawn con la espalda sobre el tronco de un árbol, frente a ella y dándole la espalda a él estaba Paul quien parecía tenerla acorralada. Ash quería entrar, pero decidió ocultarse detrás de un árbol grande y esperar al momento justo

Por favor Paul, Ash podría…—

Shhhhh—silenció el entrenador a la chica—Ash no está aquí… solo estamos tu y yo como debería ser…—

Pero él…—

Pero nada—interrumpió Paul—tú no estás arraigada a él. Tu eres libre y bella como un Beautifly, y puedes hacer y estar con quien quieras—dijo mientras sujetaba el mentón de la chica

Ash estaba entrando nuevamente a sus celos, pero esta vez tenia justificación porque estaba presenciando la escena con sus propios ojos. Esta vez no era solo odio a Paul, sino era fastidio que Dawn no hacía nada para quitárselo de encima e impedir su coqueteo

Paul se separó de Dawn y retomó su caminar—ya sabes… esta noche en este mismo lugar…—

Dawn solo se quedó mirando a Paul, luego bajó la cabeza y regresó a donde estaba Ash, se sentía mal por lo que había hecho con su rival y sobre todo por cómo se sentiría su novio si llegara a enterarse. Ella solo comenzó a caminar con la intención de perdonar a Ash, esperando a que su culpa comenzara a desvanecerse de poco a poco

Ash por su parte seguía detrás del árbol, al parecer no habia sido visto por Paul ni por Dawn—maldita… maldita traidora…—decía mientras apretaba sus puños… sus supersticiones se estaban haciendo realidad—y yo que pensaba darte otra oportunidad… que imbécil fui…—

/

El Sol se ponía en el horizonte mientras que los pokemon volador regresaban en parvadas a sus respectivos nidos. Dawn estaba en un parque, sentada en un columpio sin mecerse, estaba cabizbaja, con la mirada perdida en el suelo pues solo tenía una cosa en mente—"que hare"—se decía. La chica no había visto a Ash desde el mediodía, no lo había encontrado en donde fue su última pelea en el bosque vetusto, regresó a verlo en el hotel donde se hospedaban y tampoco lo encontró allí.

La chica no sabía si agradecer o maldecir de no haberlo encontrado, por una parte se alegraba porque no sabía cómo mirarlo después de lo que había pasado con Paul en el interior del bosque Vetusto; pero por otro lado se preocupaba porque pensaba que se había enojado con ella y que se fue dejándola allí varada para nunca más volver a verla.

Ash estaba oculto detrás de un puesto de comida, viendo a Dawn sentada en el columpio, triste. El chico sonreía al verla así pues pensaba que eso debería sentir por haberle ocultado su verdadera cara todo ese tiempo

Ya verás "cariño"… ya sentirás el verdadero dolor una vez que acabe con ese maldito—dijo mientras salía de su pequeño escondite para acercarse a la chica mientras sonreía

Dawn seguía triste sin prestarle atención al mundo que la rodeaba. Su pensamiento era en lo que estaba haciendo y en Ash que sería el que terminaría sufriendo más que ella y que cualquier otro. Dawn fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando vio a una sombra que se posiciono justo frente a ella, era Ash quien tenia los ojos cerrados y adornaba su rostro con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja—Hola amor…—dijo sin dejar su tono alegre

Dawn quedó sonrojada cuando Ash le habló asi y con esa sonrisa que fue por la cual ella se enamoró de él, de hecho, ella siempre se sintió atraída a él gracias a su forma de hablarle que siempre le había hecho sonrojar como ahora. Pero la chica comenzó a sentir culpa nuevamente, así que volvió a bajar la cabeza para no ver a Ash—ah… hola Ash…—dijo desanimada

Dawn fue sorprendida cuando vio que Ash había puesto sus brazos sobre sus piernas, al voltear a verlo notó que estaba de rodilla frente a ella, con la cabeza descubierta y con cara de preocupación y tristeza—perdóname…—comenzó el chico

Dawn quedó sorprendida de lo que Ash estaba haciendo, no solo por pedir perdón, sino por el arrodillarse y pedirlo con tanta humildad como si de un niño pidiendo perdón a su madre se tratase, su sonrojo iba en aumento por cada cosa que el chico hiciere por ella—Ash… no…—

Perdón… no debí decirte esas cosas tan feas sobre ti. Fui muy cruel contigo al desconfiar de esa manera—decía mientras inclinaba su cabeza

Dawn solo sonrió, luego acarició el cabello alborotado de su novio—ya olvídalo Ash, lo pasado es pasado y yo ya te perdone—decía dulcemente, Ash siempre sabia como hacerla feliz y eso le gustaba de él

Perdón Dawn….—Ash seguía con la cabeza inclinada sin ver a Dawn, parecía que se le quebraba la voz—es que tengo miedo… que un día me dejes por otro—

Dawn no dejó de sonreír—no Ash, te amo demasiado como para traicionarte y dejarte—

Ash parecía que estaba realmente arrepentido y casi llorando por su chica, pero en el fondo estaba volviéndose loco por cada palabra que Dawn soltaba—"MENTIRAS¡ TODO LO QUE DICES SON PURAS MENTIRAS"—pensaba bruscamente. Luego dijo en voz alta—es que…—Dawn le sujetó la cabeza y levantó su rostro poniéndolo frente al de ella, sin dudarlo la chica lo besó apasionadamente como siempre lo hacían, beso al cual Ash no pudo resistirse. El beso fue prolongado, la chica pasó sus manos a la espalda de Ash y el chico pasó sus manos a las caderas de ella, estaban tan hambrientos de placer que ya sentían como sus cuerpos comenzaban a calentarse

Al romper el beso, Dawn se levantó del columpio, al igual que Ash del suelo, luego ella tomó la mano del entrenador y comenzaron a caminar con dirección al hotel donde se hospedaban. Ya en el hotel, subieron a su habitación y cerraron la puerta con seguro, sin dudarlo, la chica se quitó la blusa y se acercó a Ash para besarlo nuevamente… ella necesitaba sentirlo antes de que llegara la noche…

/

Ya había anochecido, Dawn estaba desnuda sobre su cama con Ash al lado de ella e igual de desnudo, pero él estaba dormido. La chica había estado esperando despierta a que el entrenador entrara en un profundo sueño, una vez que se cercioró que no despertaría se levantó de la cama. Dawn recogió su ropa y se vistió, luego salió de su habitación cerrando la puerta con cuidado para no hacer ruido. La chica salió del hotel con la esperanza que Ash nunca se enterara de lo que iba a hacer… pero estaba equivocada

Ash se levantó una vez que oyó que Dawn salía de la habitación, no estaba dormido solo fingía estarlo, esperando ese momento. El chico se apresuró en tomar su ropa y vestirse, no quería perder tiempo para deshacerse de todos sus males esa noche. El chico terminó de vestirse y sacó de su mochila el cuchillo de cocina que tanto lo había estado acompañando desde que llegó a Sinnoh, lleno de sangre seca que no quería limpiar porque le recordaba los gritos y gemidos de dolor de sus víctimas que le suplicaban por piedad.

El joven guardó su arma dentro de su polera para que no la vieran, luego comenzó a acercarse a la puerta. Al pasar por el tocador de la habitación, notó que Dawn había dejado una fotografía que se habían tomado el día anterior cuando llegaron a la Ciudad, en ella estaban los dos abrazados frente a la estatua de Palkia, Ash sonrió al ver la fotografía, era una sonrisa sincera. El chico dejó la fotografía en ell tocador, luego clavó su cuchillo en la madera, perforando la fotografía más precisamente en la cara de Dawn…

/

Dawn caminaba por el bosque Vetusto, su intención era llegar al mismo lugar donde había estado con Paul al medio día… no sabía que detrás de ella iba siguiéndola Ash muy cautelosamente, cuidando la distancia para no ser descubierto.

Dawn llegó al punto de encuentro, pero no estaba el chico con quien se encontraría. Ash se escondió nuevamente detrás de un árbol justo detrás de ella para vigilarla, esperando a todo lo que llegara a suceder.

Dawn miraba de lado a lado buscando a Paul, pero no había señas de él—creo que me dejó plantada… maldito—dijo apretando su puño y con una vena (tipo Primape) en su frente. De la nada, Dawn sintió un par de brazos que abrazaban su vientre—me estabas esperando nena?—era Paul quien le hablaba al oído

Dawn se sorprendió al sentir a Paul tan de cerca, ella se sonrojó a la vez que abrazó los brazos de Paul inconscientemente. La furia de Ash iba en aumento conforme veía la escena, quería ir y apuñalar a Paul por la espalda, pero decidió aguantarse esperando a lo que Dawn hiciera

Paul sonrió—estás lista? Voy a hacerte sentir más de lo que ese pendejo podría—sus manos comenzaron a pasar por debajo de la blusa de la chica lentamente

Al sentir las manos de Paul sobre su piel, reaccionó bruscamente, recordó que así es como la tocaba Ash siempre que estaban en intimidad. La chica se separó del entrenador de Rocavelo bruscamente, luego se puso frente a él—ya déjame¡ no vuelvas a hacer eso nunca en tu vida¡—

Paul sonrió—que? Tienes miedo?—se iba acercando lentamente, la chica se iba alejando hacia atrás con cada paso que Paul se acercaba a ella

Nunca vuelvas a tocarme—dijo sonando intimidante—el único que puede hacerlo es Ash—

Paul era más atrevido y más perverso que el novio de la chica; cuando estuvo frente a ella, sin dudarlo, el chico movió su mano ágilmente metiéndola debajo de la falda de la chica, sintiendo su (humea) intimidad. Dawn se sobresaltó al sentir la fría mano de Paul en su entrepierna, así que rápidamente intentó abofetearlo para que la soltara, pero Paul sacó su mano de debajo de la falda y sujetó la mano de Dawn para evitar el golpe—creíste que podrías?—

Dawn casi quería llorar, no solo por el agarre de Paul y su abuso de confianza, sino porque sabía que si seguía con eso ella podría ceder—ya suéltame…—suplicó

Paul jaló a Dawn más cerca de él, teniendo sus rostros pegados, Dawn se sonrojó a la vez que su cuerpo fue perdiendo fuerza. Paul fue acercando cada vez más sus rostros hasta el punto que sus labios estaban rosando, Dawn cerró sus ojos y pasó su brazo por el cuello del entrenador esperando la unión de sus bocas; Paul sonrió al ver que ella había caído

Ash no resistió más, lo último que le quedaba de paciencia se le habia agotado al ver a su novia en esa posición con su peor rival, sin dudarlo salió de detrás del árbol corriendo hacia donde estaban ambos con el chuchillo en mano, en posición lista para atacar. Paul se sorprendió al ver como Ash se dirigía a ellos ferozmente con la intención de atacarles—A UN LADO¡— sin dudarlo, empujó a Dawn a un lado apartándola del camino de Ash, pero dejando libre para que su rival lo hiriera en el pecho con el cuchillo

Dawn cayó al suelo una vez que Paul la empujó, al abrir los ojos quedó impactada al ver que Ash estaba clavando su arma en el pecho de su rival, hiriéndolo de gravedad. Ash estaba sonriendo con malicia al ver como el pecho de Paul sangraba, estaba satisfecho de por fin quitarse su mayor obstáculo de encima. El entrenador de Kanto sacó lentamente su cuchillo del pecho de Paul y lo levantó para darle un segundo golpe crítico, pero no contaba con que Paul sujetaría su brazo y lo golpeara directamente en el rostro, tirándolo al suelo aturdido con el arma a un lado de él.

El chico de Rocavelo cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras se sujetaba el pecho como queriendo impedir que la sangre siguiera saliendo, Dawn se acercó a él—Paul¡ Paul resiste¡—

Ash escuchó al oír a Dawn suplicando por la vida de Paul. De inmediato cogió su cuchillo y se levantó ágilmente, él se acercó a Dawn y la jaló del cabello, poniéndola contra un árbol y colocando el cuchillo sobre su cuello para evitar que se moviera—Paul, Paul y Paul… ERA EN EL UNICO QUE PODIAS PENSAR VERDAD?—gritó asustando a su novia

Dawn tenía miedo, estaba atemorizada por las acciones del chico que siempre creyó que era bueno e incapaz de cometer un acto tan violento—Ash contrólate¡—gritó desesperadamente

Controlarme? Como quieres que me controlo CUANDO ACABO DE VER A MI NOVIA BESANDOSE CON MI RIVAL—volvió a gritar el entrenador mientras apretaba un poco más el mango del cuchillo

Dawn sentía la hoja del arma en su piel queriendo desgarrarla, ella volteó a ver a los ojos de Ash y notó algo que la impacto: su ojo derecho no era el mismo, había cambiado de tonalidad a uno color rojo como la sangre mientras que su ojo izquierdo seguía siendo normal—Ash…—susurró al notar esta particularidad

Paul se había levantado del suelo al ver que Dawn estaba acorralada por su rival, sin dudarlo usó su cuerpo para empujar lejos a Ash—lárgate de aquí¡—le dijo a la coordinadora con el poco de aliento que le quedaba

Dawn no sabía cómo reaccionar, estaba impactada por todo lo que acontecía a su alrededor

No me oíste?—dijo Paul mientras sujetaba el brazo de la chica, al hacer fuerza su pecho volvía a derramar sangre cada vez más—debes irte¡—

Dawn salió de su trance al sentir el jaloneo del chico, luego lo miró decisivamente y le dijo—No¡ no te dejaré aquí para que mueras¡—

Estas loca¡—Gritó Paul—estás en peligro¡—Fue lo último que dijo. El chico puso un último gesto en su rostro, era de impresión. Dawn estaba atemorizada al notar la cara de impactado de Paul y que su agarre comenzó a perder fuerza—Paul?—dijo tímidamente. El entrenador de ciudad Rocavelo cayó al suelo boca abajo, tenía el cuchillo de Ash clavado en la espalda, perforando su pulmón derecho y debilitándolo por completo, Ash le había lanzado el arma para deshacerse de él lo más rápido posible

Dawn quedó estupefacta, tenía a sus pies el cadáver de un ser que conocía bien, pero lo que más le sorprendía era que fue la persona que nunca creyó capaz quien lo había matado. Ella volteó a ver al frente, estaba Ash de pie, sonriendo satisfactoriamente por lo que había hecho. El chico comenzó a acercarse a ella, al pasar junto a ella la empujó lejos de Paul tirándola al suelo.

Ash se agachó junto al cuerpo de Paul y sacó el cuchillo de su espalda, luego le dio la vuelta para verle la cara al joven entrenador. Paul no había muerto del todo, seguía vivo pero por las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban

Yo que tú me alegraría—dijo Ash mientras sonreía—pronto dejaras de sufrir—

Ash sujetó su cuchillo con ambas manos y lo clavó dentro del pecho de Paul nuevamente, luego comenzó a desgarrar su tórax lentamente. Paul sentía como piel era desgarrada por Ash, pero no podía gritar por el dolor, ya no tenía el aliento necesario para hacerlo; tenía que aguantar el dolor intenso que Ash le provocaba.

Ash rompió el tórax de su rival hasta dejar ver su corazón. Como siempre lo hacía, Ash agarró con su mano el corazón de Paul y lo arrancó de su pecho extinguiendo la vida del entrenador. Ash se quedó mirando el corazón por unos segundos—no es negro como yo me lo imaginaba—se dijo mientras sonreía cada vez más

Dawn estaba aterrada al ver como su novio tomaba el corazón en su mano y como lentamente fue metiéndolo dentro de su boca, devorándolo lentamente como si de una vestía se tratase que le arranca una extremidad a su presa y se lo devora sin masticarla previamente; eso era Ash para Dawn en ese instante, ya no un ser humano, sino una bestia, un monstruo que se dejó llevar por su ira y celos.

Al terminar de consumir el corazón de Paul, Ash volteó a ver a su novia, tenía toda la boca cubierta de sangre, eso no le importó y se levantó para acercarse a Dawn. La chica solo pudo alejarse medio metro únicamente, su cuerpo no reaccionaba por el pavor que Ash había causado en ella. Ash se agachó justo enfrente de ella y la sujetó del cuello casi asfixiándola—volvamos a nuestro hotel… amor—fue lo último que dijo antes de besar a Dawn sin importarle la sangre en sus labios. Dawn solo pudo sentir asco de los labios de Ash, sintiendo el sabor de la sangre en ellos antes de caer inconsciente en los brazos del chico


	10. Por ella

**_Capítulo 10: Entrégate… Por Ella_**

Dawn despertó de su pesadilla. Revisó a su alrededor, estaba en una habitación de hotel sin ninguna luz, la única luz que podía iluminar el cuarto era la luz de la luna. Ella se encontraba sobre una cama, estaba desnuda completamente y a su lado, estaba el chico que le estaba comenzando a dar miedo.

Ash estaba igual de desnudo pero dormido, en su rostro podía verse como si todo hubiera sido un día normal, como si nada malo hubiera ocurrido ese día.

Tan tranquilo. Como puede dormir así después de haberlo matado – se dijo Dawn mientras recordaba la escena de en qué Ash asesinaba cruel y despiadadamente a su rival Paul.

Dawn checó el reloj que tenía a un lado, era de madrugada, faltaban dos horas para que el Sol saliera; ella se cercioró que Ash estuviera profundamente dormido, su propósito era salir de allí cuanto antes. Estaba decidida a abandonarlo debido a sus actos.

Dawn empezó a levantarse de la cama cuidadosamente, después quiso caminar pero algo se lo impedía, cuando movió los pies algo la tiró al suelo. Revisó sus tobillos y notó que estaba encadenada a la cama. Ella trató de buscar la llave con la mirada pero cuando levantó la vista vio que su novio ya estaba despierto y la estaba mirando con una sonrisa que representaba una gran malicia.

A donde ibas amor? – preguntó Ash

Dawn estaba nerviosa y asustada al verlo – Ash… yo… – dijo temerosa

Ash se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia Dawn, después se arrodilló frente a ella – no pensarás en irte, verdad? No pensaras en DEJAR DE QUERERME – Ash perdió el control. En un arranque de furia abofeteó a Dawn tan fuerte que la tiró al suelo.

Dawn toco su mejilla adolorida y soltando algunas lágrimas. Ash la sujetó de la cabeza y cruzó sus miradas – Ash… déjame por favor… estás loco – dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar

Loco…— decía Ash mientras volvía a enfurecerse – uno enloquece cuando LA MUJER QUE AMAS TE TRAICIONA¡ -

Dawn se atemorizó ante los gritos eufóricos de Ash – lo siento, lo siento… lo hice sin pensarlo¡ perdón— dijo la chica, atemorizada mientras seguía llorando

Ash miraba a su novia. Vio como ella comenzaba a derramar varias lágrimas de tristeza. El chico se levantó y se dirigió a la silla donde había colgado su ropa y la de Dawn.

Ash se vistió. De su chaqueta sacó lo que era la llave de las cadenas que sujetaban a Dawn, luego cogió la ropa de la chica y se acercó a ella. Ash abrió las cadenas que sujetaban a Dawn, ella abrazó sus piernas, era una de las pocas veces que sentía temor por Ash

Voy a ayudarte a vestirte mi niña – dijo mientras tomaba las bragas de la chica

Dawn tenía miedo, pero el entrenador parecía que era de nuevo el mismo chico del cual estuvo enamorada, así que aceptó la propuesta de Ash con tal de que no le hiciera ningún daño

Ash le puso primero la ropa interior a su novia, después le acomodó la minifalda y la blusa, pero luego venia la bufanda. Cuando Ash colocó la bufanda alrededor del cuello de la chica, sintió unas enormes ansias de apretar su delicado cuello. Dawn sintió cuando Ash apretaba la bufanda haciendo que le doliera, pero después él comenzó a tranquilizarse y aflojó la bufanda, esto alivio a la chica quien ya creía que él se desharía de ella en ese momento.

Ash se levantó y se dirigió al tocador, allí cogió un cepillo y un espejo. Se volvió a acercar a su novia y se agachó por detrás de ella. Comenzó a cepillarle el pelo poco a poco.

Dawn no sabía que pasaba, no sabía porque Ash actuaba así, pero comenzaba a pensar que Ash estaba empezando a enloquecer completamente.

Ash terminó de cepillar el pelo de la chica, después le pasó a Dawn el espejo para que pudiera verse. Ash abrazó a Dawn mientras hundía su cabeza en el hombro de la chica – te ves hermosa como siempre amor – dijo mientras ella permanecía en silencio

Pasó por lo menos unos cinco minutos, cinco minutos en los que Ash abrazaba a Dawn alegremente y ella permanecía en silencio viéndose en el espejo. Pero ese silencio duró poco ya que Dawn decidió hablar – entonces… Kenny, Conway, Zoey y todos esos… tú los…

Fueron los asesinatos que más he disfrutado desde hace ya mucho tiempo – dijo Ash satisfactoriamente – yo vi cuando Kenny te besó y cuando Conway trató de seducirte… así que tuve que matarlos…todo por ti, todo lo hice por nosotros, por nuestra relación.

Dawn sentía que se le rompía el corazón al escuchar que era Ash quien había cometido todos esos asesinatos – Ash… eso no está bien…

Ash se sintió confundido al escuchar a Dawn. El chico soltó a Dawn de su abrazo quien prosiguió – yo no te pedí que hicieras esas cosas. Te has convertido en un monstruo. Ahora ya no te reconozco – dijo Dawn mientras volvían a resbalar lágrimas por sus mejillas

Ash no decía nada, solo abrazaba más fuerte a Dawn mientras recostaba su mentón en hombro de la chica, todo esto lo hacía con una gran sonrisa

A Dawn comenzaba a dolerle el pecho por lo que iba a decir a continuación, pero sabía que eso era lo correcto – Ash… quiero que te entregues—

Ash no se sorprendió al escuchar a su novia—si tú lo pides—dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo. Dawn se quedó mirando como su novio se acercaba al teléfono de la habitación y comenzaba a marcar el número de la policía local

/**Conversación Por Teléfono**/

Jefatura de ciudad Vetusta? En que puedo servirle?—dijo Jenny levantando el telefono

Oficial Jenny? Soy Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta—

Ah¡ Hola Ash—

Quiero entregarme por el crimen de asesinatos múltiples en toda la región—dijo el entrenador seriamente

Q-Que¡ Asesinatos¡—Jenny estaba sorprendida por la declaración de Ash

Yo he sido quien ha asesinado gente en todo Sinnoh. Lo he hecho durante las noches desde que llegué a esta región. Fui el causante de la muerte de la aspirante al Gran Festival, Zoey de ciudad Punta Nueva, y más recientemente del aspirante a la Liga Pokemon Paul de ciudad Rocavelo—decía Ash con bastante tranquilidad y seriedad

Pero… Ash… tu—Jenny no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, era imposible que fuese Ash quien cometiera todos esos crímenes

Me estoy entregando honestamente para ser enjuiciado y cumpla con la condena como lo dicta la ley de la región. Estoy en el hotel de la ciudad, habitación ### aquí la estaré esperando—con eso ultimo colgó el teléfono

Jenny se recostó en su silla y puso su mano en su rostro, no sabía que sentir, quería llorar porque uno de los chicos con el historial más limpio que ha conocido es en realidad el despiadado asesino de la noche. En ese momento solo sabía una cosa, y era que debía cumplir con su deber y arrestar al criminal

/**Fin De La** **Conversación**/

Al colgar el teléfono, Ash se acercó a Dawn, se arrodilló frente a ella, le puso una mano en el hombro y le dijo—ya vienen por mi… estarán aquí pronto—

Dawn estaba comenzando a entristecer—Ash… Ash…—ella no quería separarse del chico que más amaba, pero sabía que era lo correcto

Ash miró a Dawn tiernamente como solía hacerlo—estaré en prisión quien sabe cuántos años… pero una vez que salga volveré por ti… y sé que tu me estarás esperando porque confío en ti—dijo mientras le daba un pequeño beso en su frente

Dawn no sabía que decir, eso ultimo lesiono su corazón porque significaba que no estaría con Ash durante bastante tiempo—Ash…—ella solo abrazó al muchacho, poniéndose a llorar sobre su hombro… no quería decir ninguna palabra porque no sabía cuáles eran las indicadas. Ash por su parte solo sonrió tiernamente mientras abrazaba a su novia con suavidad, quizá sería el último abrazo que se darían y quería disfrutarlo.

/

Las patrullas comenzaron a llegar al hotel donde Ash se encontraba, estaban preparados para llevarse a uno de los criminales más peligrosos de la región. El rumor del arresto de Ash corrió rápidamente por toda la ciudad y a las ciudades y pueblos vecinos. Pronto, ciudadanos al igual que los medios de comunicación estaban allí para ver cómo se llevaban al "asesino nocturno" como la gente lo había nombrado.

Tanto escándalo solo por mí?—dijo el entrenador mientras volteaba a ver a toda la gente a su alrededor

Ash estaba junto a Dawn en la entrada del hotel esperando a las patrullas firmemente. Una televisora estaba cubriendo la escena, grabando cada detalle de Ash y de las patrullas que llegaron por él

De las patrullas bajaron oficiales equipados junto a sus Growlithe de combates, se formaron en fila en alerta por cualquier movimiento extraño que Ash hiciera. Jenny llegó en su motocicleta, de inmediato bajó de ella y fue acercándose a Ash—lo siento Ash… pero por como dicta la Ley debo arrestarte por homicidio—dijo mientras esposaba a Ash—andando, a la patrulla. Serás llevado a Jubileo donde te espera un juez para enjuiciarte—

Ash no dijo ninguna palabra, solo comenzó a caminar hacia la patrulla con Dawn detrás de él. Todos miraban con asombro como es que el chico se entregaba sin problemas. Ash entró a la patrulla, inmediatamente todos los oficiales también subieron a sus patrullas listos para llevar al chico a Jubileo donde sería enjuiciado. Dawn se acercó a la ventanilla de Ash y colocó su mano en ella, Ash solo volteó a verla mientras sonreía dulcemente como siempre lo había hecho desde que la conoció. La patrulla arrancó el motor y comenzó a andar, separando las miradas de la dulce pareja que no volvería a verse hasta dentro de mucho tiempo.

La gente comenzó a dispersarse una vez que las patrullas se fueron, pero Dawn quedó de pie en el mismo lugar, llorando en silencio por la persona que más amó

Señorita Dawn?—se le acercó el encargado del hotel donde ella estaba hospedad

Ah… si?—dijo Dawn mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con su brazo

Le hablan por el videoteléfono—

Dawn quedó asombrada, "quien le estaría llamando?", se preguntaba. La chica comenzó a dirigirse al hotel para recibir la llamada. Al llegar a donde estaba el videoteléfono contestó—bueno?—

En la pantalla del videoteléfono se veía a Johanna que parecía estar preocupada—Hija¡ estás bien? Vi en las noticias lo del arresto de Ash y quería cerciorarme que estuvieras bien—decía la señora un poco alterada

Dawn permaneció callada por unos segundos, con la mirada baja pues seguía deprimida—s-si…—dijo sin ganas—es solo que…—ella sentía que el llanto quería volver, pero no quería llorar frente a su madre aunque fuera por videoteléfono

Johanna pudo sentir la tristeza de su hija, ella sabía que le dolía el arresto de Ash, fuera lo que fuera el chico ella lo amaba y le dolía lo que pasara con él—se que no es fácil hija… nunca es fácil alejarse de la persona que amas. Pero ahora debes ser fuere—

Pero mamá—

El buscó su destino, él quiso esa vida y ahora debe cumplir con las consecuencias… debes olvidarlo por tu bien—

Pero…—Dawn agachó la cabeza, sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas con cada palabra que salía de la boca de su madre—yo lo amo—

Dawn, él es un asesino, pudo haberte hecho daño—

PERO YO AUN LO AMO¡—Dawn no aguantó más, en ese último grito comenzó a derramar lágrimas de tristeza—lo amo… y no quiero dejarlo—

Johanna comenzó a entristecer por su hija, sus palabras parecían no ser de ayuda para ella que ya había comenzado a soltar el llanto—Dawn… lo mejor será que vuelvas a casa. Debes descansar de todo esto—fue lo último que dijo. No colgó la llamada porque prefería acompañar a su hija hasta que se controlara aunque eso significara que a ella se le destrozara el corazón al verla así


	11. Capitulo Final

**El Final… Se Acerca Ya…**

El profesor Rowan estaba dentro de su laboratorio, trabajando en sus investigaciones sobre la evolución de los Pokemon. Tenía la televisión prendida, estando pendiente que dijeran algo relevante acerca de la noticia más importante para Sinnoh… sobre la captura del asesino nocturno; el profesor había estado pendiente de la noticia de Ash desde la madrugada, no había dormido desde entonces solo para enterarse cada detalle de ello.

Oak se veía algo decaído—divagó el profesor de edad mayor

El profesor Rowan había tenido una plática por videoteléfono con su colega el profesor Samuel Oak, siendo la captura de Ash el tema de conversación, pero Rowan había notado que el profesor Oak parecía decaído y triste y con bastante razón, Ash era una de las personas más importantes para el profesor ya que era hijo de su alumna favorita… pero no solo eso, en realidad llegó a encariñarse con él como si fuese parte de su familia, como un hijo suyo.

Oak tomó el rol del tutor y mentor de Ash desde la muerte de su padre, él sabía perfectamente que había sido el chico que de niño mató a su padre en un arranque de ira cuando lo vio golpeando a Delia, él sabía que hubo varios intentos de homicidio por parte de Ash, pero eso no impidió que le tuviera un enorme amor fraternal ya que creía que con él como figura paterna llegaría a cambiar… creía.

Samuel O. lo había educado y le había enseñado del mundo pokemon junto a su nieto Gary, criándolo como un miembro más de su familia y pronto llegó a convertirse en su orgullo junto a su nieto, y pronto llego a convertirse en orgullo de todo Pueblo Paleta… pero Oak nunca se imaginó que Ash se había vuelto un sádico asesino desde Kanto hasta Sinnoh; por eso le sentó mal la noticia de su encarcelamiento, porque sintió que parte de su vida se iba al infierno.

Se escuchó la puerta del laboratorio abrirse—buenos días…—era una voz femenina, una vieja amistad del profesor—Rowan?—

El profesor dejó su trabajo para ir a recibir a su invitada—señora Johanna, que gusto verla—

Gracias Rowan—dijo casualmente la señora, en su rostro no se notaba la misma alegría de todos los días y Rowan lo notó

Usted también está preocupada?—dijo seriamente mientras veía a Johanna a los ojos

Johanna solo asintió con la cabeza algo deprimida—es raro… jamás pensé que ese chico fuese capaz de…—ella no quería seguir, le lastimaba el recordarlo. Johanna fue muy cercana a Ash gracias a que su hija lo quería, ella lo tenía en buena estima aunque a veces desconfiaba de él como buena pareja para Dawn, pero sin quererlo llegó a encariñarse con él así como varios lo habían hecho

Rowan comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina de s laboratorio para prepararle algo a Johanna—a todos nos afectó. Nadie lo creería hasta verlo con sus propios ojos. Pero lastimosamente las pruebas allí están—

Johanna se sentó en una mesa que allí había pero permaneció con la cabeza baja—lo que más me preocupa es mi hija… ella es la más afectada con todo esto—

Ella y Ash eran pareja no es así?—el señor de edad se sentó frente a Johanna ofreciéndole una taza de café

Johanna asintió con la cabeza—esta mañana hable con ella, estaba devastada por ver como se llevaban a su novio en una patrulla… alejándola de ella quizá para siempre—

Rowan miró fijamente a Johanna—que hará ella? Después de esto, que es lo que hará?—

Johanna miró la taza de café, imaginándose a su hija en ella—no se… por el momento regresará a casa. Salió en un autobús en la madrugada, así que ya ha de estar llegando a ciudad Jubileo. Pasará por la ruta 202 y le dije que nos viéramos aquí—

Ella será bienvenida cuando quiera, al igual que usted—dijo Rowan con bastante sinceridad en sus palabras—haré todo lo que sea posible para ayudarla a superar esta clase de trauma—

Johanna solo pudo sonreír aunque fuese forzosamente, las palabras del profesor la animaban pero no se sentía bien como para mostrar felicidad—gracias Rowan—

La televisión tuvo un repentino cambio de programación, pusieron rápidamente un corte informativo—interrumpimos su programación habitual para darles un boletín de última hora—

Tanto Rowan como Johanna se pusieron en alerta, esperando cualquier cosa que pudieran decir sobre el caso de Ash

El famoso "Asesino Nocturno", Ash Ketchum, capturado en la madruga del día de hoy, acaba de escapar de las manos de los oficiales de ciudad Jubileo que lo iban a llevar custodiado hacia ciudad Jubileo—

Johanna abrió los ojos de par en par, ella comenzó a empalidecer mientras sudaba drásticamente. Rowan tomó el control remoto y le subió de volumen al televisor

Según la oficial Jenny de ciudad Vetusta, el presunto culpable de cerca de 150 asesinatos en toda la región, asesinó al guardia de su celda, asfixiándolo con sus esposas para salir ileso de la celda. El chico robó el arma del guardia y tomó una patrulla blindada de la policía para escapar por la ruta 206—

Oh no… no puede ser… DEBE SER UNA BROMA—gritó Johanna levantándose bruscamente, estaba histeria cal saber la noticia

Cálmese Johanna, quizá lo agarren en ciudad Pirita—dijo Rowan tratando de calmar a la mujer

Desde ciudad Pirita nos informaron que la patrulla en la que Ash escapó fue encontrada debajo de la ruta ciclista, el interior estaba vacío y no se encontraron rastros de Ash Ketchum por ningún lado; se estima que este rondando por ciudad Jubileo para pasar desapercibido y escapar de la región así que todos los cuerpos policiacos de la ciudad Jubileo ya se pusieron en alerta para buscarlo—

No¡ Va por Dawn estoy segura¡—decía Johanna sintiendo que las lágrimas saldría de sus ojos por pensar en que algo malo le pasara a su hija

Calmese Johanna—

COMO VOY A CALMARME CUANDO MI HIJA CORRE PELIGRO CON ASH ALLÁ FUERA—grito desesperada la señora

No sabemos si Ash la anda buscando—

Estoy segura¡ la está buscando y le hará daño… debo ir a buscarla y protegerla—Johanna comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta con la intención de salir

Iré con usted—Dijo Rowan mientras seguía a la señora con un par de pokeballs en su cinturón

/

Dawn iba caminando por la ruta 202 con dirección a Villa Raíz donde se encontraría con su madre, seguía deprimida por el caso de Ash. Estaba con la mirada fija en el suelo esperando aclarar su mente que solamente pensaba en su "ex novio"—es lo correcto… él debe estar en prisión para pagar por todos sus crímenes—se decía

La chica no sabía que era lo que pensaba, su lado sensato y humano le decía que Ash tenía lo que se merecía, estar en la cárcel era lo que merecían los asesinos como él; pero su corazón le decía que ella sería la siguiente en morir de tristeza y soledad si no tenía al entrenador cerca

No debo ya pensar en él… él es un asesino, un despiadado asesino… debo olvidarlo…—se decía, tratando de convencerse aunque le doliera—pero como…

Dawn se detuvo en seco, al suelo cayeron unas cuantas de sus lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos azules involuntariamente—no… no puedo… no puedo olvidarlo—se decía mientras trataba de secarse las lágrimas que cada vez eran más—no quiero alejarme de él… lo amo y lo necesito cerca… no quiero separarme de Ash nunca—

Qué curioso… justo pensaba lo mismo—se oyó una voz detrás de ella, era la voz que ella reconocería en cualquier parte y a cualquier distancia

Dawn se volteó a ver quién le había hablado, sorprendida; sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y comenzaron a brillar cuando vio que era Ash quien le hablaba. El chico estaba de pie a unos 5 metros de distancia de ella, sonriéndole mientras sus manos estaban detrás de su espalda—Ash¡—dijo Dawn con una gran sonrisa y con los ojos casi llorosos de la felicidad—estas aquí¡ en verdad estas aquí¡—

Ash no dejó de sonreír, es más, pareciera que su sonrisa era cada vez más grande cuando oía a la chica—volví por ti… y solo por ti…—

Dawn no resistió, ella comenzó a correr con dirección al chico, esperando ser recibida con un fuerte abrazo y un profundo beso de los que tanto le gustaba recibir de la persona que más amaba… pero Ash tenía otros planes para ella

Detrás de su espalda, sujeta con ambas manos, Ash tenía el mismo cuchillo que se le había sido quitado en la comisaria y que había usado para matar a Paul y a varias de sus víctimas; cuando el chico vio que Dawn estaba más cerca de él tomó impulso y sacó su arma para clavársela a Dawn en el pecho y hacerse de su corazón.

Dawn quedó sorprendida cuando vio como Ash sacaba su brazo con el cuchillo en mano y lo usó para hacerle daño, ella reaccionó casi de inmediato y esquivó el arma, viendo asombrada como Ash casi perdía el equilibrio. La chica estaba admirada, jamás creyó que Ash quisiera hacerle daño… pero recordó lo que él en verdad era—Ash… tu…—

Ash volteó a ver a la chica, su ojo tenía la misma anomalía de siempre, en él podía verse toda la maldad que Ash llevaba consigo, podía verse la negrura de su alma y toda la furia del chico. Dawn estaba estupefacta, pero más que eso, comenzaba a tener miedo de lo que Ash pudiera hacerle

No se dijeron ninguna palabra, solo se quedaron viendo durante un par de segundos. Ash comenzó a correr hacia Dawn con el cuchillo en mano listo para insertarlo en el cuerpo de la chica; Dawn estaba espantada, pero el miedo no la inmovilizó sino que le dio los reflejos necesarios para esquivar el ataque de Ash y correr lejos de él, preguntándose qué porque el entrenador quería hacerle daño después de todo lo que pasaron juntos

Ash solo rio mientras veía a Dawn alejándose de ella velozmente—el típico jego del Meowth y el Rattata—con eso comenzó a seguirla como si de un pokemon salvaje y hambriento se tratase mientras Dawn era la pobre victima indefensa

Dawn sentía que se quedaría sin aliento, estaba corriendo desesperadamente y su cuerpo no resistía tanto, pero ella no quería detenerse por miedo a Ash; jamás creyó que la persona que amaba tanto le provocaría tanto miedo como el de ahora

Ash se sentía diferente, no era lo mismo que con las otras víctimas que alguna vez mató, esta vez se sentía diferente al tratar de matar a su "amor," se sentía más excitado y no era por el echo de que fuese Dawn, sino por la persecución, se sentía como un niño de nuevo cuando jugaba con sus amigos y lastimaba a uno por "accidente;" solo estaba esperando a que Dawn disminuyera su velocidad para atravesar su cuchillo por su pecho y hacerse de su corazón que ella le había dicho que le pertenecía

Dawn estaba a punto de llegar a su límite, su vista comenzaba a nublarse mientras que su corazón parecía que iba a explotar, daba más pulsaciones que lo normal, ella comenzó a disminuir de velocidad porque ya su cuerpo no le permitía más, solo esperaba que alguien llegara a salvarla en ese momento; fue en ese momento que se acordó "Toguekis¡ podría irme volando en él," la chica buscó en su cintura su pokeball, pero no se dio cuenta de una raíz que sobresalía y fue con ella que tropezó y cayó al suelo

Ash se detuvo al ver como Dawn había caído. La chica quedó paralizada al ver que Ash ya estaba frente a ella, solo era cuestión de agacharse y terminar con su existencia. El miedo era tal que le impedía gritar por auxilio, o quizá era porque no quería hacerlo, quizá no quería que se llevaran a Ash de nuevo o que lo terminaran matando solo para salvarla; quizá ella prefería morir allí y en manos de su "amor" a tener que vivir sabiendo que Ash se alejó de ella por su culpa.

Ash tiró su cuchillo lejos, no lo necesitaría para lo que pensaba hacer. Ash se agachó y acorraló a Dawn debajo de él, colocó sus manos alrededor del cuello de la chica y comenzó a estrujarla con fuerza para que el aliento se le fuera acabando de poco a poco y así se divertiría viéndola retorciéndose

Dawn sujetó las manos de Ash esperando soltar su agarre, pero era inútil, el entrenador era más fuerte y ella estaba débil por haber corrido. Su cuello comenzaba a dolerle mientras que la respiración se le acortaba, pronto estaba cambiando de color por falta de aire

Pronto... te reunirás con ellos… pronto estarán todos unidos en el infierno—Decía Ash sin dejar de sonreír

Dawn dejó de forcejear, rápidamente se resignó a morir en manos de Ash… la última acción de Dawn fue sonreír tiernamente, quizá ella estaba feliz sabiendo que lo último que vería seria a su verdadero amor; con el poco aliento que le quedaba solo dijo—te amo—casi como un susurro

Ash quedó impactado al oír a Dawn, no había imaginado que, aun después de saber su secreto y de tratar d matarla, ella siguiera sintiendo amor por él. El entrenador soltó su agarre del cuello de la coordinadora y se levantó. Dawn tocio en seco y ferozmente al sentir como el aire regresaba a sus pulmones; una vez que se sintió recuperada volteó a ver a Ash aun temerosa. El chico estaba de pie frente a ella, su expresión era como si estuviera espantado, temblaba un poco…

L-Lo siento… lo siento… lo siento—las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos lentamente—lo siento mucho Dawn… lo siento—Ash se arrodilló y postró su rostro al suelo mientras seguía llorando

Dawn se sorprendió, Ash pasó de ser el más sádico asesino d Sinnoh a ser el más inofensivo niño que llora para pedirle perdón a su madre.

Nunca quise acerté daño…—seguía diciendo Ash—nunca quise hacerle daño a nadie…

Dawn volteó la cabeza su lado derecho, allí estaba en el suelo el cuchillo de Ash que había lanzado, ella se le quedó viendo fijamente, pensando en tomarlo y acabar con Ash así como él había acabado con las vidas de decenas de personas… ella solo se puso de pie…

Ash seguía en el suelo, derramando lágrimas de arrepentimiento por tratar de matar a la persona más importante de su vida. Él se sorprendió cuando sintió las manos de la chica tomando su cabeza y levantándola; sin dudarlo, Dawn lo abrazó fuertemente colocando su cabeza sobre su pecho

Ya… ya no importa lo que has hecho… ahora me doy cuenta que me sigues amando y eres incapaz de hacerme daño—fue lo único que dijo con bastante sinceridad

Ante estas palabras Ash quedó sorprendido, Dawn lo estaba perdonando aun después de todo lo que ha hecho. El chico se sintió culpable, sin dudarlo comenzó a llorar nuevamente sobre el pecho de la chica

Dawn acariciaba el cabello del chico—llora si quieres… ya no importa lo que alguna vez hiciste… estamos juntos de nuevo y quiero permanecer así—

Yo… yo no quiero separarme de ti amor… nunca quise separarme de ti—

Dawn se conmovió ante las palabras del chico, a ella igual comenzaron a salirle lagrimas pero eran de felicidad al saber que le seguía importando a Ash—yo tampoco quería separarme de ti… nunca quisiera alejarme de ti amor… eres muy importante para mí—

Ellos solo se quedaron en el mismo sitio, abrazados hasta que fueron encontrados por el profesor Rowan y Johanna

/

Rowan y Johanna habían encontrado a los chicos en la ruta 202 y los habían llevado a villa Raíz para que la policía local no encontrara a Ash. El entrenador fue puesto en una habitación para que descansara mientras que Johanna y Rowan hablaban en privado con Dawn sobre el que hacer con Ash

Pero mamá—imploraba Dawn enojada y algo triste

No Dawn, es peligroso seguir con Ash, ya no podemos confiar en él—decía Johanna firmemente

Johanna estaba discutiendo con Dawn sobre qué hacer con Ash, ella decía que llamaran a la oficial Jenny y se lo llevaran… pero Dawn se oponía rotundamente, insistía en que ella podía hacer cambiar al chico por más complicada que sonara la misión; Rowan solo veía sentado como madre e hija discutían

Yo sí puedo confiar en él, acaba de demostrarme que es incapaz de hacerme daño—defendía la adolescente

Él es un asesino y nada puede cambiar eso—

También es mi novio¡ y yo sé que puedo cambiarlo, solo necesito más tiempo con él—Dawn comenzaba a elevar la voz tratando de defender a su novio

Has estado demasiado tiempo a su lado y siguió asesinando gente todas las noches a tus espaldas—

Dawn apretaba los dientes puesto que comenzaba a enfadarse con su madre por no creer en ella, ni en Ash—no lo sabía—dijo calmada—yo siempre crei que Ash era un buen chico incapaz de hacerle daño a nadie. Nunca buscaba pleito y sus problemas los arreglaba en batallas… fue duro para mi saber que ese dulce chico del que me enamoré era en realidad un sádico asesino—ella bajó la cabeza para que no notaran su tristeza y desilusión

Johanna comenzó a tranquilizarse cuando vio cómo su hija se entristecía lentamente. La señora suspiró antes de decir—Sé que lo quieres, igual me agrada, pero tienes que entender que hago esto por tu bien—

Dawn… Dawn… donde estas?—se oía decir a Ash desde la habitación que se encontraba

Todos se admiraron al oir a Ash llamando a Dawn, lo pedía con una voz frágil como la de un niño perdido. Sin dudarlo Dawn se dirigió a la habitación con Johanna y Rowan detrás de ella. Dawn entró a la habitación mientras que Johanna y Rowan se quedaron viendo desde la puerta

Que pasa Ash?—dijo Dawn tiernamente mientras se sentaba en la cama al lado del chico

En las mejillas de Ash se notaban pequeñas lagrimas—desperté y… no te vi… creí que te habías ido, que me habías abandonado—Ash comenzó a derramar lágrimas nuevamente

Dawn se conmovió por el chico, sin dudarlo lo abrazo para reconfortarlo—ya mi amor… todo estará bien—

No quiero… no quiero separarme de ti—decía el chico mientras se acurrucaba en el cuerpo de su novia

Johanna estaba asombrada al ver aquella conmovedora escena, era increíble como el asesino más despiadado de la región pudiera estar asi junto a su hija

Rowan puso su mano en el hombro de la mujer—mírelo Johanna, indefenso y inocente… parece un niño que acaba de tener una pesadilla—con eso tomó el pomo de la puerta y cerró

El hombre de edad y la ex coordinadora se dirigieron a la sala principal para hablar sobre la joven pareja

Es increíble… es increíble ver cómo se comporta así con Dawn—dijo Johanna, casi sintiéndose culpable por querer enviarlo a prisión

Johanna—comenzó Rowan—yo estoy de acuerdo con su hija, creo que lo mejor sería que se quedaran juntos

Johanna se sorprendió al oír que el profesor estaba defendiendo a un asesino al igual que su hija—Pero Rowan…—

He notado que Ash cambió demasiado. Siento que ha entrado en un estado donde su subconsciente parece haberse reiniciado, y regresó a su etapa de niño donde toma a Dawn como su protectora y la persona que puede alejarlo del mal en todos los sentidos… casi como si fuera su madre—

Johanna se admiró por las palabras de Rowan, no se le hubiese ocurrido que eso pasara con el entrenador, pero luego de ver su comportamiento con Dawn en ese momento parecía algo muy lógico—o sea… cómo? Ash ahora se volvió como un niño?—

En cierto modo si—respondió Rowan—Ash todavía ha de ser consiente de todo lo que ha hecho hasta la fecha y toda le gente que asesinó, pero parece ser que esos recuerdos lo atormentan y no quiere revivirlos, por eso parece un niño, tiene miedo de todo, de volver a matar y sobretodo de separarse de Dawn—

Entonces… si está así… él—Johanna no sabía que pensar, su pensamiento sobre Ash seguía siendo el mismo, pero si se podía llegar a algo que hiciese feliz a su hija y al mismo tiempo pudiera mantenerla a salvo ella sería capaz de cambiar de parecer

Es muy probable que el chico se haya vuelto inofensivo para Dawn y para todos. Parece ser que ya no quiere causar daño solo para no desilusionar a Dawn, así que eso podría servir para que valla dejando ese habito lentamente… solo que para eso, tendríamos que retener a Ash aquí o en su casa hasta estar seguros de que no volverá a matar—

Pero, qué pasará si vuelve a…—

Habrá que tener pokemon's en alerta para atacarlo y el número de la policía preparado, aunque eso le duela a Dawn—

Pero no podremos ocultarlo para siempre—decía Johanna demostrando su verdadera preocupación

Claro está, por eso sería indispensable que, una vez Ash se haya controlado, se fuese a otra región donde no lo busquen para que allá haga una nueva vida tranquila—

Johanna se quedó pensativa, si Ash se tendría que ir significaría que Dawn igual se iría, y si se va lejos ella no podría cuidarla. El silencio se hizo en la sala mientras Rowan y Johanna pensaban con claridad que hacer… pero dentro de ella, Johanna pensaba que si debería cuidar de Ash, solo para mantener feliz a su hija

/

Las semanas pasaron, como se planeó, Ash se quedó en casa de Johanna todo ese tiempo, tiempo en que no cometió ningún asesinato en el pueblo de Hojas Gemelas. Ash ya no se despertaba a media noche con ansias de matar, una vez que dormía no volvía a despertar hasta la mañana siguiente, ni si quiera se levantaba a merendar algo como lo hacía siempre que iba a casa de Johanna.

Johanna nunca bajó la guardia al igual que el profesor Rowan, siempre estaban alertas por cualquier cosa que Ash intentara para lastimarlos, pero eso nunca pasó. Johanna tenía preparado a su pokemon más fuerte pero no tuvo la necesidad de usarlo contra Ash, el chico parecía estar demasiado calmado y no tenía intenciones de hacerle daño a nadie nuevamente

Por su parte, Dawn estaba más que feliz, para ella Ash había cambiado radicalmente, porque no solo cambió su costumbre de matar gente sino que parecía más alegre y más atento con ella. El entrenador parecía más detallista y más afectivo a ella, no parecía ser el mismo chico del que se enamoró, sino uno que le gustaba más

Ash pudo haber cambiado, pero la policía de la región seguía en su búsqueda implacable, la región de Kanto se había enterado de esto y pidió la extradición de Ash una vez que fuese capturado, debido a que no solo había cometido los homicidios en Sinnoh sino en cada región a la que viajó, por esa razón el profesor Rowan le sugirió al muchacho que se fuera de la región a una donde nadie lo conociera, una región alejada de Sinnoh y Kanto, una región a donde podía iniciar de cero… a Kalos

Ash debía ir a Kalos donde no sería perseguido, nadie sabría de su fama de homicida y eso le sería de gran ayuda; por su puesto, Dawn no estuvo dispuesta en dejar que Ash se fuese solo a la región, así que decidió ir con él. La pareja, junto a Johanna y Rowan, estaban en el muelle de la región esperando a que zarpara el barco que los llevaría a su destino

Estás segura es esto hija—decía Johanna poniendo las manos en los hombros de Dawn

Dawn asintió—si mamá, ya tome mi decisión de estar con Ash desde el momento que nos hicimos novios, juramos nunca separarnos y eso haremos—decía toda decidida—no te preocupes por mí, sabré como cuidarme de él por cualquier cosa

Johanna sentía que se le iba a salir una lágrima, no solo era de miedo y preocupación, sino también de alegría porque sentía que su pequeña niña ya había crecido al punto de cuidarse sola de cualquier peligro

Ash estaba detrás de ellas, viendo cómo se despedían, se sentía algo incómodo porque Johanna aun no confiaba mucho en él, pero sabía que tenía razón debido a que él también no confiaba en sí mismo. Johanna vio que el entrenador las observaba, comenzó a sentirse un poco mal porque él oía sobre su desconfianza hacia él; la señora se acercó a Ash hasta ponerse frente a él

Ash…—comenzó—júrame, con todo tu corazón… que no le harás nada a mi hija, y que cuidaras de ella… júralo… júralo—dijo con el puño en el pecho esperando la respuesta

Ash asintió con la cabeza—se lo juro Johanna, jamás me atrevería a hacerle daño a Dawn. Nunca—

Johanna sonrió, luego abrazó al chico—quisiera creer completamente en ti… pero no puedo… el miedo y el instinto maternal me lo impiden—

Ash sonrió, por alguna razón esas palabras no le importaba—comprendo… lo comprendo bien—

Chicos¡ el barco está por zarpar—decía Rowan a los chicos

La joven pareja terminó de despedirse de Johanna y el profesor, luego subieron a la embarcación y llegaron a la proa donde se despidieron agitando los brazos.

Adiós mamá—gritaba Dawn alegre

Cuídate hija¡—

No te preocupes mamá—

Johanna colocó su mano en su pecho nuevamente, pero esta vez, soltó unas lágrimas—ahora… tengo motivos para hacerlo—

/

Ya en el mar, Ash estaba en la proa, viendo el mar sin razón alguna, estaba pensativo. Dawn llegó y lo abrazo por la espalda y colocó su cabeza en su espalda—que te ocurre amor?—

Ash no respondió, solo quedó en silencio por un par de segundos—Dawn… y si tu madre tiene razón… y me descontrolo—eso ultimo lo dijo como un susurro

Dawn solo se acercó a su oído—no te preocupes, no lo harás porque yo estoy a tu lado. Yo sé que puedo hacer que ese sádico asesino se vuelva el más indefenso niño que solo me quiere abrazar y besar—

Ash solo sonrió mientras se daba la vuelta para frotar su nariz con la de la chica—gracias—fue lo único que dijo

Dawn sonrió y se acercó nuevamente al oído de Ash y le susurró—además… nunca más volverás a escaparte a media noche, porque te ataré a la cama, bien fuerte como en aquella película—

Ash se sonrojó, sabía exactamente a lo que Dawn se refería. La chica se separó de Ash y le sonrió, luego le tomó de la mano y se lo llevó a su habitación en busca de privacidad, con el pensamiento de que el entrenador nunca más volvería a cometer ningún homicidio porque elle se encargaría de evitarlo.

/

/

/

Fin…

PS: lloro porque este fic era de mis favoritos DX

PS: Si la weva me lo permite habrá epilogo :3


End file.
